Unpredicted
by karategirl666
Summary: when a secret is revealed Hermione leaves the burrow with out warning. But later that week Harry Ron and the twins get a letter inviting them to her home. over the Summer they will learn things about her they could never imagine! please read! FWHG!
1. Chapter 1

_I so wish that these characters were mine but sadly no! _

**Choosing can be Confusing**

**-()-**

**THE BURROW**

"Where is she Harry?" Ginny asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah where is she?" Ron asked.

"Guys! He's the boy who lived-" Fred started

"Not the boy who knows everything!" George finished sitting down on the couch in the corner of the living room.

"Hermione!!!" they all heard Mrs. Weasley laugh. They all hoped off the couch and ran to the kitchen where they saw Mrs. Weasley squeezing some girl to death.

"That's not Hermione." Harry said. The girl Mrs. Weasley was hugging was taller and slimmer then the girl they had split up with just a months ago.

"Mione?" Ginny asked. Mrs. weasley let go of the girl to reveal a tall skinny girl in low rider jeans with slik shiny straight hair that went all the way to her butt.

"Gin Gin!" Hermione yelled as she laughed.

"Minnie Mione!" Ginny laughed as she bounced up to Hermione and hugged her. "Look at you! You're… you're…"

"Thin?" she asked.

"Yes!!!" Ginny squealed.

"Thanks alot Ginny!!" Hermione laughed.

"Not that you were fat but…" Ginny started.

"Hey I didn't lose any weight I just got a tad bit taller." Hermione beamed.

"You're a bit to thin if you ask me." Mrs. Weasley scolded with a smile as she walked away.

"I'm still not sure it's her." Fred mumbled to George as the two walked up to her.

"I'm skeptic as well Fred." George said looking her up and down.

"We'll need proof." Fred said to her.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" she yelled pointing her finger at the two. "You two need to grow up!!! My god! Merlin!!! How many times do i have to tell you?! You can not sell your products in the common room!!! If i catch you one more time i swear you will be on the train home!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!" Hermione had backed the two up into a corner.

"Crystal!" they both yelled looking down at her pointed finger.

"Wait we don't go to school any more!" Fred laughed.

"Oh yeah this is Hermione." George said.

"She's the only one who can put the fear of you know who in us." Fred said looking at his twin.

"Ahem." Hermione heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see Harry with his arms out.

"Harry!" she smiled as she gave him a huge hug!

"Hermione! How was your summer?" he asked.

"Oh… You know… well I'll tell you all about it later!" she smiled.

"So…" Ron said as she turned to him.

"Going to shake my hand like always?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"No… I guess I could give a hug…" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're such a nargle!" Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron laughed and then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

"Still short enough for me to do that!" Ron laughed as he pulled away.

"Ginny would you help me with something!?" Mrs. Weasley called. "And boys take Hermiones bags up!"

"Yes mum!" they all said at once.

"You too Harry!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes mum!" Harry yelled as he took Hermiones purse and ran up the stairs.

"Light weight." Fred snuffed as he hulled up Hermiones suit case.

"You could use magic you know." George said as he levitated Hermiones old Hogwarts trunk up the stairs.

"Oh." Fred laughed as he did so. Hermione just giggled as she fallowed Ron up the stairs and to Ginny's room.

"So tell us about your summer!" Harry said sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Yeah what did you do?" ron asked.

"Oh nothing…" Hermione said as she opened her trunk and pulled out a huge book.

"You did nothing for a month?" Ron asked.

"Uhm… No I did things." she shrugged. "Just yeah..."

"is everything okay?" Harry asked as she opened her book upside down and 'read'.

"Yeah…" Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione can you read?" Fred asked.

"Of course I can!" Hermione laughed.

"Okay what does the first line say?" George asked with a smirk.

"It says…" Hermione stopped and looked down at the book. "Oh look at that." she said throwing it down on her bed. "Up side down." Hermione sat down and buried her face in her hands for a short minute.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked seeing her friend. "Is this abou-"

"Ginny!" Hermione shot up.

"Am I the only one who knows?" Ginny whispered to her friend.

"Know what?" George asked.

"You have to tell them at some point." Ginny said.

"No I don't." Hermione said.

"Tell us what?" George asked.

"Its not god to bottle things up." Ginny said.

"Oh thank you Madame Pumpfrey!" Hermione said with sarcasm.

"What's going on!" George yelled over the bickering girls voices.

"If you won't tell them I will." Ginny said.

"No you won't." Hermione said.

"Yes I will and if I don't the order will!" Ginny argued.

"Piss off gin! Its mine to tell not yours nor the orders!" Hermione yelled.

"Did she just curse?" Fred asked in disbelief. Hermione glared at him and ran out.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Ginny said slapping herself in the forehead.

"What is going on somebody tell me!" George demanded.

"Its her's to tell." Ginny replied.

"Hermione isn't one to bottle things up." Ron said.

"Are you kidding yes she is!" Fred said as he and George walked out to find Hermione.

"You should leave her be!" Ron advised.

"They're going to be sorry." Harry said shaking his head.


	2. Running Away, then Please Come and Stay

"Did you see Hermione?" Fred asked his mother as he and George entered the kitchen.

"Well no… I did hear the front door slam. I thought it was you two… It's getting late." Mrs. Weasley said looking at the clock. "It's not safe for her to be walking out alone. Try to find her quickly."

"We will she can't be far!" George said as he and Fred walked out the front door.

"Okay where could she be?" Fred asked.

"I don't know by now she could be in France!" George said.

"Nice George! Lets at least try before giving up." Fred said as he looked around.

"Hermione!" George yelled.

"Go away!" they heard a faint yell.

"Where are you?! mom wants to know!" Fred bellowed.

"The lake!"

"The lake." Fred said to his twin. "See and you were about to give up!" The two began making their way to the back of the property.

"Mione?" Fred asked as he saw her small figure standing at the edge of the board walk.

"Didn't I say to go away?" she asked.

"No you yelled get away." George corrected.

"Well why didn't you listen!" she yelled. "Just… go away." Hermione said.

"We can't leave you out here alone. Especially here this is where the protection charm has its weak spot." George said.

"I can protect myself thanks." Hermione said. Fred and George watched as she slipped her shoes off and sit down at the edge.

"Can we join you?" Fred and George asked as they sat down with her.

"No." Hermione said.

"Thanks!" George said as he slipped his now bare feet into the water with hers.

"Why can't you leave?" Hermione asked.

"We told you… it's not safe." Fred said.

"Do you think gin is mad at me?" Hermione asked as she made ripples in the water with her toes.

"No. She thinks you're mad at her." George replied.

"Want to tell us what is going on?" Fred asked.

"My mom was sick." Hermione said.

"Oh…" Fred said. "She's doing better though?"

"No."

"You said- oh…"

"I can't do this not right now!" Hermione yelled as she quickly walked up to the house.

When Fred and George caught up to her she just stopped.

"Thanks for stopping for us." George said.

"they're telling them." Hermione said as she saw the order and a shocked looking Harry and Ron in the kitchen.

"What are they telling them?" Fred asked. Suddenly Harry and Ron ran out.

"Mione!" she heard Harry yell from the front of the house.

"Back here mate!" George called. Hermione ran through the back door into the house.

"Where is she?" Ron asked when they reached the twins.

"Inside." they said together as they ran back into the house Harry and Ron fallowed quickly.

"when they got up to Ginny's room they saw Hermione throwing her books back into her trunk.

"Are you going some where?" Harry asked.

"I now have a house in Paris I'm spending the summer there I have to get out of here…" Hermione said as she shut it.

"Running away won't make things better." He said.

"No but it will prolong facing them…" she mumbled.

"Mione stay with us…" Ron said.

"And do what! Have your pity!" she yelled. They watched as tears were rolling down her cheeks freely.

"Not pity but some one to lean on." Harry said.

"I don't need to lean on anybody! I can take care of myself!" Hermione yelled.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"None of your bloody business!" she yelled.

"Hermione?" they turned to see there old professor RJ Lupin walk into the small room.

"Its was not something for you to tell!"

"They had to know."

"No I was going to tell them when I was ready!" Hermione yelled.

"You would have never told them." Lupin said.

"Don't you dare tell me what I would or would not have done!" she yelled. "Just leave… just leave me alone…"

"No." Lupin said calmly.

"Leave or I will!" she yelled defiantly.

"When you're ready to talk… I'm here." with that Lupin walked out. Hermione stacked her bags together and grabbed her purse.

"You're leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah… I can't be here… I need to get away for a bit."

"We're coming with." Harry said.

"No."

"Yes!" Ron argued.

"No! I need to be alone!" Hermione said.

"Hermione you can't run away from this." Harry said.

"Just you watch." Hermione laughed through tears. "I can and I am!"

"Hermione…"

"Just leave me be." With that she disapperated with a pop that left the room in silence.

"I've never seen her like this before…" Harry said.

"will we ever see her again?" Ginny asked.

"Of course school starts late this year but I'm sure she'll show. She would never miss school." Ron said.

"Why did this happen to her of all people?" Ginny asked. Just then Mrs. Weasley ran into the room.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked.

"Gone she just left." Ron said looking down at his feet. "Just left."

"She'll be back." Harry said. "When she is ready."

"When will she be ready?" Ginny asked.

"When she is ready." Harry said.

two long weeks past with out a sign of Hermione. Every one was growing anxious. But one day while Harry Ron Fred and George were all sitting at the kitchen table they heard a faint tapping coming from the living room.

"I'll get it." Fred said. he stood up and then returned with an envelope in his hands.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"oh… just some share holders of the business. George want to take this upstairs?" George nodded and the two twins walked up to their rooms.

"Which share holder?" George asked Sitting down on his bed.

"Hermione."

"Hermione isn't a shareholder… wait it's from Hermione shouldn't Ron and Harry be up here too?" George asked.

"No because its addressed…" he looked down at the envelope. "TO Fred AND George WEASLEY." Fred read out loud. "No Fred and George and Harry and Ron."

"Well open it lets see what she wants." George said.

"Okay okay…

_dear Fred and George,_

_i hope its you two reading this and not_

_I left quickly and with out a good excuse… I got my wish to be left alone… but this huge house is… well its to lonely… I'm haunted by my thoughts… I would really love it if maybe you Fred and George would come down… maybe bring Harry and Ron with you if they will come. I didn't write to them because I'm afraid they might be angry… maybe you could pull some strings for me… I understand if you choose not to I should probably be asking myself. _

_I really hope you two especially come I could really use some laughter in my life. I understand if you can't because of your shops._

_Floo to 'the fortress' If you choose to come. _

_With love,_

_Hermione"_

"So are we going to go?" George asked.

"Of course. She needs some humor right now I can't think of any one else who can give that to her but us." Fred said.

"Harry Ron!!!" George bellowed. They soon heard stomps up the stairs and then Harry and Ron came rushing into their room.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Read this." Fred handed it over to Harry. Harry's eyes traced the lettering as Ron read over his shoulder.

"I'm going." Harry said once he had finished. "How about you?" he asked Ron.

"Of course." Ron said.  
"I'll go tell mum lets start packing." George said.

"I'll write a response back to Hermione." Fred said.


	3. A Secret Spoken

**PARIS**

Hermione sat at her desk in her study staring at the open window.

_I hope they will respond… _she thought as she tapped her fingers against the wood. Just then two huge owls swooped in hers and a strange owl that kept changing colors she laughed as it went from a neon yellow to a bright pink.

_That has to be the twins owl. _She thought happily as she took the envelope.

_Dear my bookish goddess!!! _

_We are all coming! All of us George Ron and Harry and I are already packing. George and I were surprised at you wanting the two of us to come. I hope you know you've just set Ron up for at least a hundred pranks! I think you'll find them all very funny. And for Ron they'll only hurt a little! _

_With love to my bookish goddess who George and I worship everyday!!!!!_

_Fred! _

Hermione jumped back as the letter sprang form her hands and split into two/ she then smiled as they formed into a pair of lips that rushed forward and kissed her on her lips and then disappeared into the air with an explosion of little stars.

She stopped when she heard loud yells coming from downstairs.

"We have guests Madame." A short man with sliver hair said as he bowed.

"Show them to their rooms… the twins share one of course." Hermione said.

"Should I bring some tea?" he asked. "You seem like you could use a pick me up."

"No William… I think I shall be okay. Do we have rocky road though?" Hermione asked.

"I can always get some Madame."

"No no it's okay I don't want to be a bother."

"Your grandfather always used to say that." he chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Get off!" Ron bellowed from under Fred George and Harry.

"Sorry Ron!" Harry yelled as he quickly got off.

"Hey you two! Off!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm quite comfortable." Fred said.

"Yes me too." George laughed.

"I can't breathe!" Ron yelled.

"Baby." Fred mumbled.

"Ahem." Fred and George got up quickly when a small man with silver man appeared out of what seemed like no where with a low bow.

"Who's the guy in the suit?" George asked.

"No idea." He said.

"My name is William I am the countess's butler." He said, still in a very low and steady bow.

"Countess?" they all asked together.

"William I'll show them to their rooms… go ahead and take the next week off."

"I'll take the next day off gladly but I have never taken that much time off my dear girl." he smiled.

"Exactly."

"I'm not taking a week off countess."

"Oh fine… Take three days off."

"Two." He said.

"Fine, two then." Hermione replied.

"Keep the house elves around at least." He said.

"Fine…" she said.

"Good." Hermione smiled at the man as he bowed low to her and walked out.

"Countess?" Harry asked her.

"I have something's to tell you…" Hermione said. "Please sit." The boys walked over to a large round table in the middle of the room.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Would you care for a drink?" they all jumped at the sudden appearance of a house elf in navy blue silk dress robes.

"Fire whiskey please." Hermione said. the elf bowed and walked away to a cabinet.

"So countess?" Ron asked.

"Oh…"

"Countess Hermione?" Fred asked.

"that really doesn't have a ring to it." George stated.

"Hermione?" the house elf asked with a raised a eye brow.

"Her name is Hermione." Ron said. As the house elf set the five glasses filled with fire whiskey in front of them.

"Thank you peter." Hermione said to the house elf. He smiled and bowed.

"My pleasure countess." With that he back out of the room still bowing.

"Hermione is your name right?" Ron asked.

"Countess Jacqueline De Giovanna actually." Hermione said taking a swig of fire whiskey.

"What! For seven years you lied?" Ron asked.

"Well I should explain… let me first tell you that Hermione is my wizerding name and what I have always gone by from my parents it's on my birth certificate with them. But for the old ones its Countess Jacqueline De Giovanna."

"Old ones?" Harry asked.

"The ancient royals… such as King Arthur."

"He was real?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's out in the family grave yard." Hermione said.

"Father used to tell us about Arthur and his oval table." Rons aid.

"Circle." Harry and Hermione said together.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It was a round table… a circle." Hermione said.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Your sitting at it." they all jumped back and gazed at the table. It was round with a gold leaf words inscribed on its top.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"That's for the blood line to know and no one else." Hermione said.

"But you know?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Who else knows?" Fred asked.

"Just me now I'm the last of the blood line other then my grand father of course." Hermione said.

"But your parents?" George asked.

"My mother I were the last woman of the blood line left. But then my mom got sick two months ago, while I was still at school. My father explained to me that at first it looked just like a normal chest cold. But then she got worse and worse. She refused to see a doctor saying there was no need too." The day before I came home my father drove her to a hospital." Hermione took a deep breath. "The next day she-… well she was gone. An hour after my foot stepped off the Hogwarts express my mother was gone."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Hermione." Fred said.

"That's terrible." George said.

"No what's terrible is how I acted… I'm sorry guys." Hermione said.

"Its understandable." Harry said.

"Its just… talking about it… it makes it all real." Hermione said. "But enough of this sad talk. Thank you guys for coming it means a lot!"

"No troubles!" Fred smiled alone with the other three boys.

"Does your father mind four men being here?" George asked.

"He doesn't know." Hermione said.

"What? don't you think he'll find out we are here?" Harry asked.

"No. after my mum died… he stopped talking to me. He wouldn't even look at me… at the funereal he wouldn't even sit by me. I confronted him and he just walked away so that's when I came to the burrow." Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry mione…" Harry said.

"No… its fine he'll come around eventually." She smiled. "So want me to show you around before dinner is served?" Hermione asked. "The place I will warn… it's a bit odd. A lot of twists and turns." Fred went to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Like that." Hermione said. She pushed on the wall behind her and it opened to reveal a large room.

"Ah." Fred said as he walked through the entrance way with Harry and his brothers.


	4. The Fun House

They were all standing in a circled room with no doors. The room was filled with statues and painting of different people. "This is the museum as my grandfather called it." Hermione smiled at the memory. "it holds the statues and the painting of the whole blood line." Hermione said. they all started to walk around the room. Fred's eyes rested on a large painting of a young girl sitting on an older mans lap reading a book that was larger then herself.

"That's me with my grandfather I was four." Hermione said from behind him. "My grandfather would read me different books everyday over the summer. Gradually I started to read them to him when he started to get older." Hermione smiled. "He used to ask me 'my sweet Gia what is mans greatest flaw?' on the first day of every summer we would spend with each other."

"What was the answer?" Fred asked.

"I said doubt. He was so proud. He said 'that's right my dear Gia. Doubt. Doubt is the only thing that gets between men and their dreams.' When ever somebody at school said I couldn't do something because of who I was because I was a muggle born I wouldn't doubt myself because if I did… they would be right I wouldn't be able to do what ever it was that I was trying to do."

"he sounds like a great man." Fred said.

"He is. He's in Ireland right now excavating a tomb they believe to be an ancestor of ours. He'll be back in another two weeks." Hermione said. "I think you would like him he has a great sense of humor."

"Who's this?" Harry pointed to the only black statue in the room. It was a marble sculpture of a man standing on top a small heap of bodies.

"That is Vlad the impaler, the only member of the blood line to be banished."

"You mean to tell me that vlad the impaler is an ancestor of yours?" Fred asked.

"Whose that?" Harry asked.

"You know Dracula right Harry?" he asked.

"Of course."

"That muggle vampire guy?" George asked.

"Yeah. That character was based off this guy." Fred said.

"He was truly evil he impaled his enemy while they were still alive and then some say he would eat human meat while watching his impaled victims die. When the ancient ones found out they banished him." Hermione explained.

"whoa." Ron said. "Who is this?" Ron asked pointing to a small sculpture of a small girl holding a flower down at her side. "Looks like you. But it says she died."

"My sister, Samantha." Hermione said. "I never knew her. She was before I was born."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"When she was three she stumbled into the pound out in the court yard and drowned." Hermione said. "so shall we move onto the other rooms?" Hermione asked.

"Where?" there are no doors?" George asked. Hermione walked over to lamp on the wall and pulled it down.

"Take three steps back Harry." Hermione said. Right when he did the floor under him sunk in and slid out of sight then a spiral stair case spiraled out from the ground and moved up until its stopped at the ceiling.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Right." Fred said as he started to fallow her. When they reached the top Hermione stopped. around them was a second floor but they had no way to get to it.

"So what do you pull to make a walk way form?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Hermione walked to the edge of the spiral stair case.

"So what do we do jump?" Ron asked.

"Fred read that for me." Hermione pointed to some gold lettering at her feet.

"A leap of fate." He said.

"So we do jump… we'll just fall." Rons said. "I mean I can't make that jump can you?" he asked Harry.

"Ah no." Harry said.

"A leap of fate." Hermione jumped.

"Mione!" Ron yelled. Bet then she landed in front of where she had just jumped. Hermione laughed at the boys' expression.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Fred yelled at her as she walked to a stair case.

"She's walking on air." Harry said.

"What spell are you using?" George asked.

"No spell." Hermione said. "My grand father thought it would be funny to have this. You see he painted a glass walk way like the room below to make you think you would have to jump."

"Oh…" Fred placed one foot off the edge and tapped it against what he expected to be air. He smiled and then stepped out and walked over to Hermione. "You know I think I am going to like your grandfather." Hermione laughed.

"Are you guys coming?" Hermione called as they walked up the three steps to the room. Each boy uneasily took a step onto the invisible walk way and then waltzed easily up to Hermione and Fred. Ron went to walk down a hallway but slammed into a wall and fell back onto his back with a loud thud.

"Owe!"

"Sorry…" Hermione said as she helped him up.

"What is that about!" Ron asked rubbing his nose.

"Sorry! Its just you didn't enter it right." Hermione said. "You have to walk through this door." Hermione said as she opened the door and walked through it. After a second she appeared in the hallway.

"Another trick by my grandfather." Hermione said. "Well come on!" she said. The boys walked through the door and down a small hallway to where Hermione was standing.

"Whoa…" Harry said as they began to walk.

"Now there are seventy rooms down this hall way each branch off into another room." Hermione said. "Mostly libraries, drawing rooms, and ball rooms really."

"Hermione how big is this place?" Ron asked.

"Oh well there is seven floors…"

"Seven floors?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Hey! You two can't do the twin thing!" George said.

"Yeah that's reserved for us." Fred agreed.

"Seven floors Hermione?!" the twins asked together.

"Well it isn't called the fortress for nothing." Hermione said. "many years ago parties were held meetings all the time the rooms were meant to really hold all the people but over the years the line has gotten thinner and thinner until no there are only two. This sucks really." Hermione said.

"Your house?" Fred asked. "Because I think you've got it good."

"No I mean being the last girl in the blood."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I have this huge pressure on me to get married and have children to continue the line…" Hermione said. "I mean I really have to get married soon."

"What do you mean you have plenty of time?"

"No if the war is coming… I mean I could die in the war and then there's no one." Hermione said. "I mean my grandfather only had one child my mother."

"so why don't you just go shag some one." George said. They all stopped and looked at him. "No! I mean if you need to have a kid grab a bloke and get pregnant then you'll have the blood line."

"That doesn't sound any better then what you said before that." Fred said.

"Yes really. Plus… I have to be married for the child to be valid. And I don't go have sex with random guys!" Hermione said continuing to walk. Then she stopped at a tiny door that only reached her knees. "You guys ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

"Well come on." Hermiones said.

"Do we have to crawl through there?" Ron asked as Hermione got on her knees and twisted the handle.

"No." when Hermione finished twisting the handle the whole wall moved to the right leaving just the door standing. There was a huge kitchen now with a small table in the middle. A bunch of house elves were setting the table.

"Countess." They all said stopping to bow.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

"Finished!" a house elf said as he set a large turkey dinner on the table.

"Very nice Patrick!" Hermione said coming into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Are you all going to join me again tonight?" she asked.

"Oh no miss we are all going to watch a movie if that's alright with you too use the cinema room."

"Of course its fine! The house is just as much yours as it is mine." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you countess! We will be off then!" with that they all bowed and aperated out. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So I got my letter today." Hermione said. "Hogwarts is starting late." But she was smiling widely.

"Why are you so happy when I saw it I would have thought for sure you would lose it." Ron said.

"Well I got head girl!" Hermione smiled.

"That's my Gia."


	5. Riddle Me This Riddle Me That

They all turned to see a tall older man in a white suit with one hand in his pocket.

"Grandpa!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran over to the man. The two shared a loving hug.

"My gia!" he said stroking the girl's hair. He pulled away and rested his hands on her shoulders. "My… you look so much like your mother…" he breathed. The two hugged again. "Now I brought you something!" he said as he pulled away. "But first you must answer a two questions… No four questions."

"Right." Hermione said.

"Okay then first question Gia what is mans greatest flaw?" he asked.

"Doubt."

"that's right my dear Gia doubt. Doubt is what keeps man from his dreams. Next question. Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its call… what is it?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"that's easy grandpa. Time." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh your getting to good for me gia." He said. "Don't get cocky I have two more shots!"

"Oh fine but its pointless." Hermione chuckled.

"No sooner broken then spoken… what is it?" he asked. Hermione began to walk around the room.

"Oooh… A secret." She said.

"I thought I was going to have you there!" he laughed. "You are very clever my gia… now are you ready for the last one?" Hermione nodded. "This one is going to be hard."

"Not for me!" Hermione laughed.

"Well then lets see if you can figure this out. you already no the answer of course. But lets see if you can remember it."

"I'm ready." Hermione was determined.

"Here it is. An old king is about to die and he has no offspring to inherit the crown. So he summons the three wisest men from his kingdom and puts them to a test. He tells them that he is about to put them in a room and have his aide put a hat on each of them. Each hat may or may not have a dot on it, but at least one hat will have a dot. They may not touch the hats, nor communicate in any way. The first one that correctly identifies whether his hat has a dot will become the next king. If he is wrong, or if he breaks the rules, he will be killed. Then he sends all three wise men into the room. You with me?"

"Yes go on." Hermione said.

"The king then tells his aide to put dotted hats on all three. A few minutes later one of the wise men returns and announces proudly that he has a dot. How did he know?"

"Whoa…" Ron said.

"Do you know it?" Harry asked.

"Let me think." Hermione said as she leaned against the counter. "This one is almost hard." She smirked.

"Do you know the answer?" her grandfather asked.

"Of course I do." Hermione smiled.

"Well what is it then?" he asked. "And explain your answer."

"Well first I'm going to label each king as A B and C." she said to the boys."

"Okay." Fred said.

"Now Lets say King A got the answer right."

"Okay." George said following her words.

"Now this is how king A would have gotten the answer. King A saw that King B and C both had dots. King A put himself in B's situation. Assuming King A did not have a dot, then King B would see one dot on C and none on A. Person B would then think, _"if I had no dot, then King C would see no dots and know that King C had the only dot, and King C would be able to answer immediately. However, since King C does not answer, I must have a dot._" However, A sees that B doesn't answer, which means King A must also have a dot so king A goes to the king and declares victory." Hermione looked around proudly.

"Very good gia. Wise just like your mother." He smiled fondly at the girl. "Are you ready for your present?" he asked.

" Oh Yes please!" Hermione smiled. He pulled out a small velvet box from behind his back and set it out on the table.

"Oh is that…" she said eyeing it.

"It is. this was your grandmother who then gave it to your mother who was supposed to give it to you..." Hermione opened the box and there sat a small gold diamond ring. Her grandfather picked up the ring and slipped it on her right hands ring finger.

"You have hands just like your mothers." He smiled. "You have the same look she did when her mother gave it to her!" Hermione laughed.

"Looks good huh?" she asked.

"Very." He laughed. Suddenly he stopped and looked around at the boys. "Gia?" he said motioning to the men.

"Sorry these are my friends. That's Harry potter."

"Oh I've heard all about you." Her grandfather said shaking his hand. "You've been quite the friend to my grand daughter. And I here you are very brave."

"Just lucky sir." Harry said.

"Oh sir is my father Harry! You may call me William." He said. "Or Sir William which ever you prefer." Harry shook Sir Williams hand out stretched hand.

"This is Ron." She said pointing to Ron.

"Bet you've heard all about me too." He smiled.

"the shady one yes." he said shaking his hand. He then turned his attention to the twins. "These two must be the famous Fred and George weasley you always talk about." Hermione turned red.

"She talks about us?" Fred asked.

"After her first year at Hogwarts you two you're the first people she told about. I hear that you own a joke shop?" he asked.

"The biggest branch of joke products in Europe actually." George said.

"You never told me they were proud." He said to Hermione.

"We don't mean to come off snooty." Fred said.

"Not at all. Being proud is something that all the men in this family cherish. Don't ever lose it." he winked.

"Yes sir William." Fred said.

"well I'm off to get some rest that trip took it out of me. I hope you don't mind me coming back early but I get homesick." Hermione smiled.

"Its your house grandpa." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and then began walking towards one of two stoves. He then took a ladle from a jar beside it. Once he did the stove moved back and to the side to reveal a flight of stairs. "Sleep well." Hermione said.

"You too Gia." With that the stove slid back into place.

"Hermione his is by far the strangest house I've ever been in." Fred said.

"It only gets stranger!" Hermione said. "I have only explored a hundred of the rooms here. I plan on doing the rest after I finish school." Hermione said. "My mother used to say that it didn't used to be this twisty and turning. It wasn't until my grandfather moved in full time he turned it into a major fun house. He hoped to fill it with the sounds of his children's laughter. But sadly only my mother made it passed the age of ten." Hermione said.

"How many children did he have?" Harry asked.

"Well five before my mum. But they all got sick and ended up dieing." Hermione said. "Well shall we explore the most fun of the floors?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or do you want the haunted floor?" she asked. "We could save that for late tonight unless you all are scared?"

"No we'll wait until midnight to take that tour." Fred said.

"Yeah that sounds more fun anyways." George added.

"What's fun about the floor we are going to?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said with a wink. "There is something special for you guys there too." Hermione said. "A room I added."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Fred asked.

"Come on then." George said getting up walking to the stove.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"This is the way up isn't it?" he asked.

"No that's the way up to my grandfathers room." Hermione said. "Come on this way." Hermione walked out back into the hallway they had originally came from. When they all had entered Hermione turned the handle and the wall slid back closed over the small door.

"So how do we get to this floor, some weird invisible door?" Ron asked.

"No the stairs." Hermione opened the door to reveal a simple flight of stairs.

"Oh… well that was more unexpected." Ron went to walk up it but ran into another glass wall. "Owe!" he yelled backing up holding his nose. "This house is going to end up killing us." Ron said.

"I was going to warn you but then you got smart." Hermione said. Hermione pushed a button on the wall and six chairs connected to a rail on the ceiling slid out.

"Its kind of like a muggle rollercoaster." Hermione said.

"this is amazing." Harry said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Well come on take a seat." Hermione said to the weasley's. Fred took the seat on the other side of Hermione.

"What is a roller coaster?" he asked.

"You see the rail?" she pointed to the ceiling. There was a rail on the ceiling leading to the underside of the stairs. "Its going to hoist us up the underside of the steps and up to the next floor. But its going to do it fast so put your seat belt on." Hermione pulled the seat belt over his shoulder and across his waist. "Buckled in every one?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"See that button Fred." she pointed to a red button on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah."

"Push it." Hermione said.

**REVIEW!!! **


	6. A Surprise

Suddenly the chairs gave a jerk and they began to move fast under the stairs. They began to gain speed as the twisted and turned up and then they stopped abruptly and moved quickly to the right and then they were launched up fast.

"Oi!!!" Ron yelled.

"Wooo!!!!" Harry yelled. "This is amazing Hermione!!!"

"I know!!!!" Hermione yelled to him.

"I hate this!!!" Ron bellowed.

"I love it!!!" George and Fred yelled at the same time. Just then they all stopped.

"Oh i love that!!!" Hermione said as she got up.

"Oh can we do it again?" George asked.

"To go up to the next floor of course." Hermione said.

"Wicked." The twins said together. They all got out of the chairs and fallowed Hermione through to gold leaf painted double doors. the carpet was an old Victorian styled red and gold while the walls were covered with lions and fleur-de-lis.

"Hey it's like Hogwarts did you change the wall paper?" Harry asked.

"My grandfather changed it after I told him all about Gryffindor."

"Other then our house animal I see nothing warm about this place." Fred said.

"Nor fun." George added.

"start exploring the rooms then. I'm going this way." Hermione began to walk down the hallway wile George Ron and Harry went to walk into the first door.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Fred yelled as he ran to her.

"Don't you want to be with the guys?" she asked.

"No… is that okay if I come."

"Sure! I like being with you." Hermione said.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah you kind of make me feel balanced." She said.

"Oh dear." Fred said.

"What?" she asked.

"You've gone and fallen for me." He said with a wide grin.

"Na uh!" Hermione yelled.

"No no its okay. All the girls fall in love with me." He still had that goofy smile

"You are by far the most arrogant man I have ever met." Hermione said with a wide grin.

"there you go using big words to cover up your feelings for me." Hermione went to speak but Fred placed a finger on her lips. "Shh… no its okay. I should have seen this coming. How could I be so stupid!" he smacked himself in the head while overacting.

"You are stupid you know that." Hermione said.

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"Jeez I say something serious and you take it as a joke." Hermione said walking away.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"No I guess not." Hermione said as she stopped in front of two large gold French doors. "This is my favorite room." Hermione said.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes it was a gift ti me from my grandfather when I turned five." Hermione pushed open the doors and suddenly circus music began to play.

"Whoa…" Fred said. the floor had began to spin in a circle. And the rooms' walls were covered in mirrors.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. She stepped on quickly and almost fell off.

"You serous?" he asked.

"Yeah come on!" Hermione laughed. Fred jumped on and fell back on his butt hard. "You okay!" she asked still laughing. "Not very graceful are you?"

"Oh I'm a regular old ballerina!" He said as she helped him up. Hermione laughed and a wide grin spread across her face.

_she really is pretty when she laughs.. I like how it sounds… she has a great smile too… _he thought. But then his attention was quickly taken away.

"Oh whoa. Where did the door go?" Fred asked.

"It must have closed." Hermione said starting to spin in a circle.

"How do we get out?" he asked. Just then Hermione disappeared out of sight.

"Mione!" he called out. Suddenly an arm reached out of no where and pulled him back out into the hall way.

"Whoa… I'm really dizzy he said falling to the ground with Hermione.

"Isn't it great!" she laughed as she lay on top of him. "Ready for the next?" she asked.

_No I kind of like you on top of me better… _He ignored his instinct to say that. "Does it spin?" he asked.

"No. Oi guys!!! I want to show you that room!" Hermione yelled.

"Bloody hell Hermione this place is great!" Harry said running up with the other guys.

"Did you two go into the spot room?" Ron asked.

"Spot room?" Fred asked.

"I'll show you it later." Hermione said. "Now come on!" Hermione ran down to the end of the hall way with the guys in tow. She stopped in front two very large copper doors. "This took me the past week to set up." Hermione said. "I hope I got every thing right." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"take a peak." Hermione said. Ron cracked it open just a bit and jumped back.

"Oh Merlin!!!" he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"What?" George asked.

"That's! Oh! Look inside!!!" Ron was ecstatic. George then peaked in the crack Ron had left open.

"Hermione!!!" George pushed Ron aside and hugged her as he picked her up and spun in a circle. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Fred asked as he pulled the doors open. it was almost as if he had opened the doors to the outside. There in front of him was a large Quiddetch field.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Its gorgeous." He said. "Are we out side?" he asked as he walked in and felt the grass.

"No all enchantments." Hermione said. Hermione then clapped and the stands that surrounded the field filled with people cheering and clapping.

"Whoa…" Harry breathed. "Are they real?"

"No another enchantment. If you want to play against some one I know the house elves play a mean game." Hermione said. the boys laughed.

_whoa… she's got a great sense of humor…_ Fred thought

"Can we fly?" Harry asked.

"Well that's why it's here!" Hermione said. "Brooms are in the shed." The boys began to run but Hermione caught Fred and George's arm.

"Before you two go. I want to give you something." Hermione said. she walked out of the room and then to a small closet door and pulled out a large wide box with a bright orange ribbon around it.

"What is it?" Ron asked walking up with a broom.

"Go on guys open." Hermione said. Fred and George ripped through the paper and then opened the top.

"Whoa!" Fred said.

"It's a weasley wizard wheezes broom!" George said picking it up. it was bright orange and had a red tail.

"Now victor will be flying this the whole season." Hermione said.

"Oh my god!" Fred said. "Think of all the people who are going to see this!"

"Yeah tons of his fans are going to swarm to our stores now! My god!" George said. "I could kiss you!" he yelled.

"Please do!" Hermione said with a laugh. To her surprise both twins actually kissed her on the cheek.

"Where did you get this broom?" Fred asked.

"It must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually it didn't cost me a thing." Hermione said.

"What called in a favor?" Fred asked

"No I made it." Hermione said.

"Made it?" Harry asked. Hermione showed them her hands to show she had blisters on her finger tips from sanding.

"Yep!" Hermione said. She took the broom From Fred and George and placed it on just on of her fingers. It balanced perfectly.

"Its as fast as a Firebolt but as light as the nimbus 2003." She said. "Perfectly balanced making it easier to make quick turns. Made from the finest of Brazilian red oak wood and dragon scale ash. And for that extra kick I put a dragon heart string as the core." Hermione said. "Its my baby."

"You actually did make this?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes. I made the brooms Harry and Ron are holding now." she said.

_she's amazing!!! _Fred thought seeing the passion in her eyes as she looked over the broom. _You can really tell she's proud of it… _

"I never knew you could make brooms." Harry said.

"You never asked." Hermione said.

"There is a lot we don't know about you." Fred said eyeing her.

"Yeah well you just have to ask the right questions. Oh shoot you can't fly now…" they looked up to see the room had gone dark. Hermione looked down at her watch. "No wonder it's 8:30 already!" Hermione laughed. "I should show you to your rooms so you guys can get settled before we go out for that ghost hunt."

"Right." they all placed their brooms down while Fred took the weasley's wizard wheezes one with him.

"This way the rooms are actually on this floor." Hermione said as she walked out. she walked to the wall that ended the hall. She pounded her fist against it once. The wall retracted and then slid to the side to reveal another hall.

"Harry you're in this one." Hermione said pointing to the first door. "We'll meet up at ten here that okay?"

"Fine with me." Harry said As he walked into his room.

"Ron you're here."

"Thanks mione,." He beamed as he walked in.

"George you're in the room."

"See you all soon!" George said as he ran over to his room.

"And you're right next to mine." Hermione said. She went to walk away but Fred caught her hand.

_her hands are really soft... _"Can we talk?" Fred asked with a kind smile.

"Of course." Fred opened the door for her so she could walk in.

_Here we go… _Fred thought as he closed the door.


	7. SMACK! bloody hell!

"so do you like the room?" Hermione asked. Fred turned from the closed door to gaze on a large room with a deep maroon flooring and high ceilings. The bed was large king as Fred guessed it. And there was a large chandelier that casted a luminous glow on the room.

"Whoa…" Fred said. "This is nice."

"Can I let some air in it's a bit stuffy."

"Sure. Go ahead its your house." Fred stated.

"Its your room." she smirked. Hermione walked over to the other side of the room and pushed a large gold door forward. Hermione walked through the door. Fred fallowed her curiously and watched as she leaned against a balcony rail. "Its beautiful out tonight." She said as she gazed up at the night sky. Fred walked over and joined her.

"Wow… is this all yours?" he asked as he gazed out on the property there was a large rose garden and a maze. There were other tiny buildings and a large lake. There was even a large greenhouse.

"My grandfathers really." Hermione said. "But I have a castle in Ireland. Some day I want to open my own school up." she said. "I would love to use the fortress but as you can see it's a bit dangerous with all the stuff my grandfather set up. I'm surprised poor Ron hasn't broken his nose by now." Fred chuckled. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh… uhm… well." Fred was blushing down to his neck. "I like you Hermione."

"I would expect you would we are friends." Hermione said.

"No I really like you."

"As friends."

"No! Not as friends…. As something more." Fred said. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" she asked not understanding him.

"Merlin Hermione for the wisest witch of your age you're pretty slow."

"Thanks Fred." Hermione went to walk away but Fred caught her arm.

"I didn't mean it like that its just this isn't easy."

"What's not easy?"

"Hermione I don't want to be your friend."

"Then go home." Hermione said she went to pull away but Fred just brought her up close to him.

"I don't want to go home." He said.

"Fred you're not making any sense!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"First you say you like me then you say you don't want to be my friend what's going on?"

"I don't want to be your friend because I want you to be something more to me-." Fred began.

"Like what?"

"Be with me… be my girlfriend." Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked a little hurt.

"Fred weasley-." she laughed harder. "The greatest looking man to ever walk the grounds of Hogwarts wants me…" she laughed again. "Frumpy ugly book worm Hermione granger to be his girl friend." Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and kept laughing. "Oh I knew you were funny… oh jeez… oh that's rich." As her laughs slowed Fred looked at her seriously.

"I don't think you're frumpy… or ugly." He said. Hermione stopped and looked into his eyes. She chuckled frustratingly.

"What's funny now?" he asked throwing his hands down at his sides.

"Nothing it's just I never thought you two would sink this low." Hermione said turning away.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Nice joke you had going there Fred. Real classy." Hermione said starting to walk back into his room.

"Mione no its not!"

"You know this is a really shitty thing to do! I just lost my mother and you pull this shit! I invite you into my home and I trusted that you two would be kind."

"Mione! Its not a joke I really like you."

"Oh please! Bloody hell! No one likes me Fred. just the guys who want to get close to Harry. For crying out loud. Look at me I'm not your type. Your gorgeous. I'm ug-" Fred grabbed her arm and spun her around. He captured her lips with his and kissed her with all the passion he could muster and too his surprise she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. But then something happened she dropped her hands and then Fred felt a hard snack against his cheek.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled stepping away. "What the hell was that for!"

"For what you… were doing! Playing with my feelings. This damn prank you and your brother thought up!" with that Hermione rushed out. Fred went after her.

"Hey you two ready?" George asked. when he saw a very flustered hermione and a terrified fred running out of a room.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"The haunted tour of course." Ron said.

"Oh that… right." Hermione said.

"Well lets go." Hermione said. She started off and the boys fallowed close.

"Fred what's up with your cheek?" George asked. "It's all red."

"She slapped me." Fred said.

"What did you do?" George asked.

"I'll tell you later." Fred walked ahead of his twin to avoid any other questions. Just then the grouped stopped and Hermione turned to face them.

"Okay… now these ghosts are not like those at Hogwarts. They can be violent at times but only when you say stuff like I don't believe in ghosts… but others are nice. Now this floor is… you all know the guiding light spell right?"

"Yes." they all said.

"If you get separated from your pair you'll do well to use it." Hermione said.

"Now we'll have to split up."

"I'll be with Harry and Ron!" George said.

"Or you could be with Fred…" Hermione hinted.

"No I want to be with Harry and Ron." George said. Hermione breathed heavily.

"Fine." She said.

"George will be with you two." Hermione said defeated. "You all ready?" they all nodded. Hermione walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. She pulled out two walky talkys.

"These are muggle-"

"We know dad brought some home once we'll be able to communicate to each other." Ron said.

"Good keep them on at all times." With that she threw one to Fred and the other to Harry. "Wands out at all times as well. Especially you three."

"Why us?" Harry asked.

"Because you lot are going down the right wing… the history is… well colorful you have a question just ask me and I'll tell you. Fred and I are going down the left wing… that's not as bad." Hermione said. "Still sure you want to go?"

"Oh yes." George and Harry said at the same time.

"Well lets go then." Hermione stomped her foot. Suddenly a creepy looking wooden latter sprouted fast from the ceiling. Then next to it an elegant suspended copper elevator was lowered to about two inches above the ground. Hermione pushed a button and the doors slid open and then a copper ramp lowered the rest of the way to the ground.

"Which do we take?" Fred asked.

"The creepy one of course." Hermione said with a smile. "Be careful I don't know how stable that thing is."

"Thanks a bunch mione." Ron sneered.

"Hey you wanted to go." She shrugged. "Come on Fred." Fred fallowed her into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.


	8. The Lovers Tale

There was silence in the elevator as it slowly rose to the next level.

"Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… Yeah?" he asked anxiously.

"Do you actually like me?" she asked.

"Well yes…"

"Its not a joke?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said.

"Then… I'm sorry for smacking you…" she said with a small smile.

"That's okay… it was a good smack by the way." he said. Hermione chuckled.

"Hey Fred?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I like you too." Hermione said. Before he could say anything the doors opened and Hermione walked out into darkness.

"Mione?" he asked fallowing out to where he expected to see Hermione. Just then he saw a small flicker of fire and below it a hand. "Is that you?" he asked.

"No it's the mysterious floating hand." He heard a sarcastic Hermiones voice say. Just then fire spit down the long hall way that was now visible. Just then Fred saw a small girl skip across the hall way in front of him.

"Did you see that?" he asked quickly.

"Saw what?" Hermione asked.

"There was a girl…" he said looking at the place where the girl had just skipped.

"Anything's possible up here. This wing is called lovers lane."

"Why?"

"it's a long story."

"I have time." Fred said.

"Well. In the 1800's the fortress was run by a couple. Countess de Lon château and a Henry Thomas crow." Hermione pushed open a door and revealed what looked like a children's play room. Just then the little girl bolted out of a closed door in the room with a loud scream Fred jumped. Just then a little boy about the same age jumped out and tackled the girl.

the girl was wearing a long dress and her hair was full of bouncing curls. while the boy was dressed nicely in what looked like to be a suit almost..

"_Got you Monique!"_ the boy yelled. Even though he was right in front of them his voice seemed far away.

"_Henry!!!"_ the girl screamed as he tickled her. Then Hermione closed the door. Just then they saw another boy with hair that was less trimmed and hung wild down at his shoulder. He was in a pair of baggy old pants with a peasant top tucked in.

"This wing really plays out like a story."

"Who is that?" Fred asked.

"Thomas." Hermione said. She pulled Fred back as the boy stopped when he heard faint squeal. He pushed the door open.

"_Miss is you alright?"_ he asked in a soft tone.

"_Oh look the kitchen boy."_ Henry said.

"_Be nice Henry. Yes I'm fine Thomas… thank you for checking."_ Monique said with a kind smile. They watched as Henry looked between the two.

"_Then I shall go."_ Thomas went to step away.

"_You don't have too."_ Monique said.

"_Yes he does. He is not of our status. He is no better then a street rat."_ with that Henry pushed Thomas out the door and then slammed it shut. Thomas stood up and brushed himself up and walked away with his head hung. Then he disappeared and then the laughing from the room ceased.

"This way." Hermione said as she began to walk. Fred fallowed her closely.

"_**mione? Mione?" **_the heard a voice came from his pants.

"Oh it likes me too." Hermione said. Fred looked down at his pants and laughed.

"Nice Hermione." he said as he pulled out the walky talky.

"_**we're freaking out here!!!!" **_rons voice bellowed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"_**there are things here! ghosts every where. One with out an arm and a peace of glass sticking out of its eye!!!" **_

"Oh that's dalais. She fell out of a window." Hermione said into the walky talky. "Don't run away from her she won't like it. She just wants some one to talk to. Her story is interesting and once you talk to her arm starts to come back and the eye disappears and then you ask her if she'll be your guide. She'll get you through safe."

"_**Oh… she doesn't look nice." **_

"just do it!" Hermione yelled.

"_**fine…" **_

"Jeez…" Hermione said as she handed Fred the walky talky. Just then they heard crying. "This is where it gets interesting." Hermione said as she rounded a corner with Fred. There they saw a teenage girl who looked to be about Hermione's age. She was in elegant dress and was cradling her face in her hands.

"_Monique?"_ the two jumped at the sound. They turned to see a man who looked about Fred's age.

"_Henry leave me be."_ She sobbed not looking up.

"_Its Thomas actually."_ The man said walking towards her slowly.

"_Thomas?"_ she asked looking up. He walked over to her and sat down by her.

"_A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying…"_ he said brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"_Oh please… beautifull?"_ she asked with a chuckle.

"_Yes beautiful… gorgeous… stunning."_ He said resting his hand on her cheek.

"_Thomas… I have to-."_ Thomas didn't let her finish he captured her lips with his and held her tight.

"_Monique!"_ they heard some one call.

"_Thomas you must go. If Henry sees you-."_

"_He'll kill me yes. I would die a thousand times for you my love."_ He went to run but Monique caught his hand.

"_When will you see me again?" _

"_I'll see you every night in my dreams as I have done for the past six years." _He kissed her hand. _"I'll see you soon I promise…" _With that he ran off and then a man about her height rounded the corner.

"_My dearests are you alright?"_ he asked.

"Y_es Henry fine."_ _"I Hope they are tears off happiness in less then a year we shall merry."_ Then the figures disappeared from sight.

"I've never seen past this part..." Hermione said as she walked down the hallway with Fred.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Oh… just. My grandfather every time would catch me up here… and make me stop he probably thought that I was to young to see ghosts."

"Hmm…" just then they heard music. "Where's it coming from?" Hermione looked at two large gold doors.

"The ball room…" Hermione said. She pushed the doors open and revealed two figures dancing gracefully. Hermione grabbed Fred hand as they walked in. Hermione pulled him over to a couch where they sat down. But Hermione didn't remove her hand from his she kept holding it.

"_Thomas!!" _the woman squealed as Thomas picked her up and spun around in a circle. They both laughed as she was set back down on the ground. Just then Thomas led her over to a table right in front of where Hermione and Fred were sitting.

"_Monique?" _he asked.

"_love?" _

"_lets run away…" _he said taking Monique's hand in his. _"I can't keep sneaking around behind your husbands back… I just can't. I don't want to share you with any other man." _

"_you don't I am yours… I've only been with you…" _she said looking down at their hands. _"not once in the three years we've been married… well that is except for that night he…" _

"_he shouldn't have done that to you…he's an evil man. What will he do next beat you to a pulp again?" _he got up and rounded the table to her and rested his hand on her stomach. _"we have to get you out of here. We have to get away… for the sake of our child." _Hermione gasped.

"She was pregnant?" Fred asked.

"_You're right… but when?" _she asked.

"_Tonight I have bought a house for us. We can run away! I knew you would say yes. In your room your case is already packed. In five minutes meet me here." _Thomas ran out of the room while Monique walked out giggling and smiling. Fred stood up and bowed to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Hermione nodded with a smile as Fred pulled her off the couch and they began to dance.

"We have no music." Hermione smiled.

"some day when I'm awfully low…" he began to sing. "And the world is cold… I will feel a glow just thinking of you… and the way you look tonight.." Hermione laid her head on his chest as they swayed to his song. "You're lovely with your smile so warm and your cheek so soft… there is nothing for me but to love you for the way you look tonight..." just then they heard aloud bang as Monique came running through the doors. Fred and Hermione broke apart.

"_You thought you would leave me!!! With out a word! Not only are you a whore but a coward!" _They heard some one yell.

"_Henry!" _They saw a man come in with an old looking pistol in his hands pointing it straight at her.

"_Get away from her!!!" _they heard Thomas yell as he ran in.

"What's going to happen?" Fred asked.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Hermione said as she watched. "I never got this far remember. And my grandfather wouldn't say."

"_I loved her!!! I loved her with all my heart!!! And you stole her away from me!!!" _Henry yelled now pointing the gun at Thomas. _"I'll kill you!!! I'll kill you!!!" _Monique ran to Henry and grabbed the arm holding the gun.

"_please no!!!" _she sobbed. But Henry brought his hand up and smacked her to the ground. Thomas ran at Henry in furry there was a loud bang and Thomas grabbed his stomach and dropped to his knees.

"Oh god…" Hermione went to run to Thomas but Fred caught her arm.

"He's already gone…" Fred said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in close.

"_Thomas!!!" _Monique crawled over to him.

"_My only regret is I never got to hold you in my arms as my wife… I love you…" _

"_Thomas! Thomas! You can't leave me! You can't!" _She sobbed holding him close to her.

"_I love you…" _he said. Hermione buried her head against Fred's chest. But gazed at the woman cradling the body of the man she once loved in her arms.

"_How sad… oh well. Now you will go to our room where you will wait. As my wife you have duties to up hold!!!" _Henry yelled.

"_No I'm not…" _Monique said.

"_You will be my true wife and you will share my bed willingly!!!" _Henry bellowed. Monique's slowly laid Thomas down on the ground and reached into his jacket where she pulled a knife out. she stood up and looked at Henry with sorrowful eyes.

"_You don't understand I'm not going to share your bed with you ever…" _she pulled the knife up over her head.

"_Monique don't!!!" _Henry went to run to her but Monique quickly pulled her hands down fast and rammed the knife deep into her stomach.

"_No!!!!!" _Henry yelled running to her.

"_I was never your wife…" _she choked as blood poured from her mouth.

_"What have i done?" _Henry backed away from her and looked at his clothes that were covered in blood. Fred watched as Henry raised the gun and put it in his mouth. Fred pulled Hermione close and held her head to his chest.

"Don't look…" he said. there was a loud bang and Hermione jumped. "Come on let's go…" they went to walk out of the room Hermione still against Fred's chest.

"Going some where?" a figure appeared before the two.

"Don't look mione… don't look." He said as he pulled out his wand. Henry stood before them only not as a ghost but as any other human being only half his head was blown off and his hair lay sticky against the side of his face his brain dangling off to the side.

**review please! **


	9. Ghostly Tales

"Most woman of the blood line knows better then to come up here especially with there loved one." Henry said.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look at him." Fred said.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Do you come from a noble family?"

"Yes." Fred said.

"Are they rich do they come from money?"

"Well no." Fred admitted.

"Oh just like that Thomas character." Henry took a step towards the two Fred back up still holding Hermione. "Trying to steel the lines woman."

"You talk as if their livestock." Fred spat.

"Quick tongue for a peasant."

"Hey." Hermione pushed Fred off. "That's enough." Hermione said. They all watched as she stared straight into henrys glazed eye.

"You're not afraid?" Henry asked.

"Trust me I've seen worse. And I've faced a lot more scarier things. You're not even corporeal." Hermione laughed as she punched through his head.

"Wait he's not?" Fred asked as he kicked Henry in the middle of the stomach.

"Of course not." Hermione said.

"Oh for once some one doesn't fall for his parlor trick." Monique said as she stepped out from behind him and walked over to Hermione.

"Who are you young lady?" she asked with a sweet tone.

"Countess Giovanna." Hermione said.

"I member of the blood line?" she asked Hermione nodded.

"And who are you?" Thomas asked as he appeared before Fred.

"Fred weasley." He said.

"Not of the blood line obviously." Henry sneered.

"Hush." Monique said. "Is he your love?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh… uhm…"

"_**Mione? Mione? We just got through our wing where are you guys?" **_Harry's voice sounded from his pants making Monique jump.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A new invention of the times I'm sure." Henry snorted.

"Shush… is it?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." Fred said pulling out the walky talky. "You guys waiting for us?"

"_**Yes. Where are you two?" **_

"Oh just meeting two new friends." Fred smiled.

"we are no friends of yours peasant." Henry said.

"Be gone would you!" Thomas yelled.

"_**should we come up?" **_

"Best not… Henry will throw another fit." Monique said smiling at Hermione.

"no no it's okay." Fred said.

"Maybe some day soon thought." Monique said.

"But maybe soon." Fred said into the walky talky.

"_**well hurry up we got loads to ask Hermione." **_

"Right." Fred said he then placed the walky talky into his pocket.

"So countess." Monique began. "I have a favor to ask.

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"Yes. For centuries Thomas and I have been trapped to one floor-."

"You want permission to roam the house?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Of course."

"Thomas too?" she asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"And I?" Henry asked.

"No… I think you should stay here… seeing as you're… brain is falling out and all." Hermione said.

"Hmm. I'll get out eventually you know." Henry said.

"I'm sure. But next week I'm having this floor exercised." Hermione said with a smile.

"Shall we go?" Monique asked. "I am excited to see how the rest of the house has changed."

"I too am interested at the state of things." Thomas said. The four began to walk out of the ball room when Henry stepped in front of them.

"You would have me exercised?" Henry asked. But Hermione just walked through him with the others. "Are you to have me exercised!!!" he bellowed.

"We shall see!" she shouted back. Just then Monique and Thomas disappeared from sight.

"Where did they go?" Fred asked.

"I imagine seeing how the world has changed." Hermione said.

"So…" Fred asked when they stepped into the elevator.

"So…" Hermione said as they began to move down.

"Am I?" Fred asked.

"Are you what?" Hermione asked.

"Your lover?" he said a tint of red pink forming in his cheeks.

"Oh… do you want to be?" Hermione asked. Before he could say anything the doors opened and Hermione was pulled out by Ron quickly.

"You have to go up there with us." Ron said. "You have to explain it all."

"No! No! I am not going up there!" Hermione protested looking at the latter "I did it once and I had nightmares for years!"

"Oh come on mione how else will we be able to ask you?" Harry asked.

"we could go back in your memories." Hermione said.

"Oh… yes well… that sounds good." Harry said.

"Okay come with me we're going to my room." Hermione stomped her foot and the ladder and elevator flew up into the ceiling and disappeared. "Fallow me it's a bit longer to my room so keep up." Hermione said. She began walking fast down a hallway until she reached two large doors.

"How come every ones is gold and yours is only medal?" Fred asked.

"That's not medal Fred that's white gold." Hermione said. She pushed open the doors to reveal a huge room. "Welcome to my room." Hermione said.

"Whoa…" Harry's aid. Her room was unlike the boys who were manly Gryffindor based décor. But Hermiones had lavender walls and pearl white wood flooring that had started to chip over the years giving the room a vintage look. There was a large vanity in the corner of the room. next to it was a large wall covered by a darker purple curtain that covered the whole wall. She had a desk stacked with books in the other corner next two different doors. The wall that had her bed against it had a ton of pictures in frames against it.

"Look its us." Harry said pointing to one on the wall. Harry said.

"Three of us?" Ron asked.

"No the Gryffindor Quiddetch team." Harry said. Fred Ron and George walked over.

"Oh it is." Fred said.  
"oh look she has a poster of us." George said pointing to a poster with Fred and George on their brooms zooming in unison towards a bludger.

"I have Harry and Ron to." she said.

"Oh she does!" Ron said "I look frustrated." Ron observed.

"I would be to if I had your lack of skills in Quiddetch." George mumbled.

"Hey I'm good." Ron said.

"Oh yeah now you are… but mate you were terrible for a long long long long long long long-."

"Are you done?" Ron asked interrupting Fred.

"Long long long long long long long long time. Now I'm done." Fred said with a smile.

"What's the curtain covering?" George asked.

"Oh…" Hermione walked over and flipped a switch. The curtain pulled back to reveal that the wall behind it wasn't a wall at all it was a glass window and the same pearl white colored wood door.

"Nice." Harry said.

"wicked." The twins said.

"So those memories?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right." Ron said.

"How are we to view these?" Harry asked.

"Actually we're not." Hermione said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs. "Just tell me what you saw." Hermione reached down under her bed and pulled out a five inch thick book.

"Hey that's the book in the portrait of your grandfather." Fred said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah it's the family history." Hermione said. "he would read a chapter to me every day. It took three summers to Finnish it. Come on you three sit down. Harry Ron and George walked over and crawled on top her bed and sat down. "Now tell me exactly what you saw."

"okay there was this girl in a wedding dress she just walked around moaning a lot." George said.

"That's…" Hermione began flipping through pages. "Miranda Mollygroth while leaning against the railing of the third room balcony it gave way causing Miranda to fall to her death." Hermione said. "that's terrible." Hermione added.

"What's even worse though is that the man she was to merry ended up marrying another girl that day her best mate Ellona Summers. Nice friend she must have been." Monique said as appearing next to Hermione. Ron jumped off the bed pointing. "Now young man I don't like it when people point at me."

"It is very rude Ronald. This is my new friend Monique." Hermione said. "We just met upstairs. Monique where's Thomas?"

"Oh out roaming the gardens." She said with a smile. "We used to do that all the time when we were alive." She put her hands in her lap and smiled at the memory.

"Well sit down Ron." Hermione said. Ron slowly crept towards the bed and then reluctantly she sat down.

"Who else did you all see up there?" Monique asked.

"Oh we say this one little girl… her neck was twisted to the side in a odd way with a bone twisting out.

"Oh that was about a hundred and twenty years ago." Monique said. "I saw it while looking out one of the windows. "Her name was Countess Monessa." Monique shook her head as she got up and began tot pace the room.

"She's not in the book." Hermione said looking down at the index.

"Well I would not expect her to be… children usually are not. While the young countess was being chased by what I think was a young servant girl she did not see a clothes line that hung low in front of her. it caught her in the neck as her head was turned breaking it. She died instantly."

"Hey we saw a servant girl didn't we?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine you would she was beaten to death by the young countesses father." Monique said. "pity…"

"Yes… oh we also saw a younger girl who kept calling out for her mother." George said.

"I know that one." Hermione said. "Countess Chelsea when she was five she wondered up there and got lost… they found her dead body a week later."

"What did she die of?" Harry asked.

"She starved." Hermione said.

"We also saw this woman in a short dress holding a cocktail." George said. "What's that about?" he asked.

"Was she in red?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yes." he stated thinking up in thought. "Though she didn't look like she had anything wrong with her."

"That would be Joey. She married into the blood line after having a daughter she drank herself to death up there…" Hermione yawned. "Oh… lets continue this tomorrow." Hermione said stretching her arms out.

"before we go… how many people have died here?" Harry asked.

"Harry this house has a very dark dark past… this book contains all the names and storied of the people who died here. Some normal some not so normal." She said. "Next week though… I plan on laying them to rest once and for all."

"You are?" Monique asked. "Thomas and I too?"

"Do you want to be?" Hermione asked.

"Well no… Thomas and I never had a real shot at life together for a long time we have been trapped up there… re living it every day. I want for just a bit to remember what it was like to walk the ground with him. Only now I can do it with out any worries."

"Then you can stay you don't have to go if you don't want." Hermione said.

"Well I'm off to find Henry." With that Monique disappeared.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Who's Thomas?" George asked.

"Thomas and her were having an affair. When she tried to flee with Thomas to get away from her abusive husband Henry and to raise their unborn child, her husband found out. when he pointed the gun at her Thomas ran at him. Henry shot him dead. Then she killed herself with Thomas's dagger. And then Henry fallowed suit by blowing his brains out."

"Cheery." George said.

"Yes. well I'm sure I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Harry said.

"Oh me too… actually how about we play a late night game of Quiddetch?" George asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Ron agreed.

"Its far to dark." Hermione said.

"Glow in the dark spells. It a ton of fun." George said as the three of them began to walk out. "Fred you coming?" he asked turning to see Fred was still sitting on the bed.

"I'll be along in a bit. Start with out me."

"Right." George said as he walked out and closed the doors behind him.

"So." Hermione said sliding the big book back under her bed.

"So… uh… what's through those doors?"

"Ones a bathroom and closet then the other is my own library."

"Which one is the bathroom?" Fred asked.

"Oh… that one." She pointed to the one on the left.

"Could I maybe use it?" he asked.

"Oh of course." She said motioning to it. Fred hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He then shut the door and looked into the mirror their stood Thomas.

"May I have a word?" he asked.

"Uh alright." Fred replied.

Hermione got off the bed and walked over to her vanity and just then Monique appeared before her making her jump.

"May I have a word?" she asked.

"Uhm... sure." Hermione said.


	10. Learning From the Past

**THE BATHROOM**

"So you like Countess Giovanna." Thomas said.

"Well yes." Fred said. "Although for years I've known her as Hermione."

"Yes, I knew Monique before she was given the title of Countess of Mona." Thomas said crossing his transparent arms across his chest. "I fell in love with her the minute I saw her."

"I did to! I mean with Hermione not Mona." Fred said.

"Where did you first meet Hermione?" Thomas asked.

"School. I've liked her ever since. I left school with my twin brother to open up a joke shop. I thought that if I left, that maybe, just maybe, my feelings would go away."

"Why would you want them too?" Thomas asked.

"Everyone thinks she should be with Ron. Our whole family is counting on when they get out of school, they will marry."

"I see. You're very foolish Fred."

"Excuse me?"

**HERMIONES ROOM**

"I knew it! I knew you liked him! I can tell by your face!" Monique said with a large smile.

"Yes, he likes me too, but..."

"But what? The boy is obviously in love with you."

"No... No… Really?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Of course! I can tell by how he looks at you. How he'll instantly gravitate towards your body when you two are in the same room. Oh and how he protected you from Henry so you wouldn't see him...shoot himself. And how he protected your from seeing Henry when he appeared. He was truly scared that he was going to hurt you."

"Yes. I was really in any danger though."

"But he didn't know that did he?" Monique asked with an all knowing smile. "And how you two danced... oh... it was magical." "Have you told him how you feel?"

"No… well half-way. I told him I liked him to."

"What do you mean half… oh my lord… do you love him?"

"well no… kinda… yes." Hermione said in a low whisper. "But don't tell him that… his family thinks I should marry his younger brother Ron."

"Why?"

"Because Ron and I have been best friends for almost seven years."

**BATHROOM**

"Have you told her you love her?" Thomas asked.

"No. I've only told her that I liked her." Fred said.

"Heavens Fred! Man-up! Man-up and tell the woman you love her!" Thomas yelled.

"She's meant to be with Ron! Every one thinks so!"

"Fred. Don't make the same mistake I did. Everyone thought that Mona should merry Henry… and I let her. You must tell her how you fell before it is to late."

**HERMIONES ROOM**

"You should tell him Hermione!" Monique was getting angry now and Hermione couldn't understand why.

"Why every one wants me to be with Ron;. And I can tell Ron loves me. I couldn't hurt him like that. Going after his brother like a scarlet woman." Monique pushed Hermione against her vanity window. "How did you-."

"Look you can't make the same mistake I did. I married the man every one wanted me to merry and I paid dearly for it."

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Fred said running out of the bathroom. Just then Monique disappeared along with Thomas.

"I have to tell you something too." Hermione said brushing up her clothes.

"You first." Fred said.

"No… uh you can go." Hermione said eagerly.

"You sure because you could g-."

"No no you go." Hermione said.

"I really… lo---." Fred couldn't say the words. "Hermione I lo---- low---- le-----."

"I'm sorry?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"Damn!" Fred stomped his foot. "Owe!!!"

"Oooh are you okay?" Hermione asked as Fred sat down on the bed.

"Yes fine. I just… this is harder then I thought." Fred said rubbing his hands down his face and sighing deeply. Hermione sat down by him.

"You need to relax." Hermione said. "Lay down on your stomach."

"oh okay." Fred lay down as she told him to.

"Okay now I'm going to draw random thing son your back and I want you to guess what it is."

"Uhm… sure… but I have to tell you some thing…"

"Okay try. But I guarantee you won't be able to you're too stressed."

"Oh fine…" Fred said. _Gives me time to think how I'll say it. _Fred thought.

"okay then. Close your eyes." Fred did as she said. "Okay the first we'll do shapes." Fred felt her draw a small circle.

"That's easy a circle."

"Okay this one…" she drew a small triangle.

"One of those pointy things… triangle."

"One of those pointy thing huh?" Hermione chuckled.

_God she has a great laugh…wait a second!!!_

"Wait I want to try!" Fred jumped up off the bed.

"Uh okay…" Hermione laid down on her stomach.

"Okay ready?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay… shapes right?"

"Yeah really anything like an animal too but those are hard to guess." Hermione said. Fred moved his hand slowly against her back.

"Oh that's… a hearts right?"

"good job!" Fred smiled down at her. "Uhm…try this…"

"That's not a shape…" Hermione said after feeling him draw it. "That's an I."

"Good it's a letter." He drew something else.

"L?" Hermione asked.

"Very good."

"O?"

"Good." Fred took a deep breath.

"V… v?" Hermione looked around at him.

"No looking!" Fred said with a smile.

"Oh sorry… uh… oh e. that's an E."

"Yes."

"Y… Fred…"

"Just wait."

"That was another O." Hermione's voice was shaky.

"And this?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"U… Fred you know you just wrote…" Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at Fred. Her eyes were searching his. There wasn't a hint of mischief it was just Fred and that made her speechless. To think he felt the same way.

Fred slowly lowered himself down and planted his lips on hers. Fred lifted her up so that they were now embracing each other. To Fred's surprise she kissed him back with just as much passion as he was giving. Just like before. When he pulled away they looked in to each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too…" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much…"


	11. Coward

**THE BATHROOM**

"Oh… Thomas…" Monique said as she turned away from the seen of Hermione and Fred kissing. "Their just as we were."

"well do you think it will last?"

"I do… look at them. do you remember up stairs how they danced?"

"Just as we did." Thomas said. "He's loved her for six years Mona."

"It's a match made in heaven… But what of that Ron boy?"

"What of him. if it's real it will last love." He kissed her on the fore head but he just fell through her apparition. The two looked sadly at each other. "Let's take a walk."

"Yes… in the garden?"

"In the garden. Come on love." With that the two disappeared.

**HERMIONES ROOM**

"Hermione?" Fred asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Fred?"

"I think I should head back to my room… what if your grandfather comes by?"

"Oh… he'll make you marry me of course."

"Oh then I should stay." Hermione chuckled. "No but I should go."

"I'll walk you to your room." Hermione said with a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"No… you stay here and get some sleep." He slowly pushed her back down and covered her with her velvet blankets.

"I can go with you…" she yawned again.

"Nope." He kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Mmmm… okay but first come here." Hermione motioned him to come down lower.

"Yes?"

"Lower." she said with a small smile.

"How's this?" he asked going lower.

"No just a bit lower." Hermione said with a smile.

"If I'm any lower I'll kiss you."

"I know." Fred laughed at her mischievous grin.

"Here." he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "How was that?" he asked

"Mm… perfect! I love you." She said snuggling down into her covers.

"I love you too… now get some rest." Fred walked to the door and then turned to gaze at Hermione.

_she's just perfect… _when he walked out he ran into the identical image of himself.

"You've been in there for a while." George said with a grin.

"Its not like that." Fred said starting to walk back to his room.

"hey I know. But what happened you have to tell me." George pleaded running in front of Fred to stop him from walking.

**Harry's room**

_My dearest Harry,_

_Hello my love! Oh I miss you so much. I know its only been a couple of hours but we finally got together and then you left once more… I admire what a great friend your being to Hermione though. Your such a good friend. But I already knew that. Tell her to write to me I'm worried about my only girl friend. _

_Loving you always,_

_Gin_

_Ps how's Mr. Granger doing?and how can I make your bird stop biting me? _

Harry smiled down at the letter and set it down at his desk. He then sat down and began to scribble his reply.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Everything is great here. Hermione seems to be getting better. I thought I knew all I needed to know about Hermione… I thought she was Hermione granger loyal intelligent normal muggle born witch… I found out differently. I am left wondering if I was as good of a Friend I thought I was… I mean if I learned new things… does that mean I didn't take the time I needed to, to learn about one of my best mates? Maybe I'm not as good of a friend as you think._

_Any ways Hermione says her father isn't even talking to her any more… maybe its because Hermione looks so much like her mom. From what her grandfather says she's just like her mum… I hope you'll be invited soon. If you're mum an dad will let you stay. You should to write to Hermione. I think she might feel you're mad at her for her not inviting you. But she thought your mum and dad might not like that's she had taken Fred George Ron and you too. _

_Please write soon!_

_Forever yours… _

_Harry_

_Ps… Hedwig is just jealous… I'll speak to her about this. _

"Okay Hedwig when you give Ginny this don't bite her. she's just making sure I'm okay." The bird nipped at his finger. "Girl you know you're my true love." The bird squawked and turned its head as if it didn't believe him. "Hey who was my first best friend?" Hedwig looked over t him even though her head was still turned. "Remember when Hermione became my friend you nipped her too. But you got used to her and you saw she wasn't so bad Ginny is the same way only she's my girlfriend too. But she'll never take that big part of my heart that's filled with my best mate." The bird looked back at Harry and lovingly nudged his hand.

"So no more biting?" the bird nodded and took the letter and then flew off. Harry chuckled to himself.

**Rons room**

"Okay Hermione… this is how it is… I like you… I've always liked you… I mean… Damn!" Ron stomped his foot. "Bloody hell you would think that I would be able to say this to my own reflection. This is going to be harder then I thought. "Hermione this is how it is… I like you …. I like you a lot…. Damn!!! I can't do this… maybe she'll make the move… yeah. She'll make the move. Maybe I won't have to do this after all… yes…"

"Coward…" his reflection.

"what do you know?" Ron asked his reflection. "Can you tell me your job?"

"Yes I can but I'm just saying…"

"No no you're a reflection. You don't say things unless I say the same thing. You mirror image me. Your job is to make me look good and that's it and its easy so do it."

"Its not easy making you looks good mate." The mirror image himself chuckled.

"Piss off." Ron's aid walking away from the mirror.


	12. Charlotte and Charles one the same

**FREDS ROOM**

"Okay okay we're here now spill." George said pulling Fred down into a chair. "I thought she was mad at you. She smacked you and everything."

"She thought we were playing a prank on her." Fred said. "But when we got into the elevator to explore lovers lane."

"Lovers lane?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now if your not going to t be serious about this then I won't tell you a bloody thing George!"

"Sorry. What are lovers lane thought?"

"It's the wing we went down to see ghosts."

"Oh right continue." George said sitting down across form his twin.

"When we got into the elevator she asked me if I really liked her. I said yes. then she said she was sorry. And then she said she liked me too."

"Then what happened?"

"Well. We started to explore the wing we got to a part when Thomas and Monique's ghost were dancing the night they were killed."

"Hold up what?" George asked. "That didn't make sense…" Fred stood up and sighed loudly and began to pace.

"Forget it!!! look the point is is that we started to dance!"

"You and Monique?" George asked

"God you are not the brightest bulb in the bunch are you?!" Fred yelled. "Me and Hermione started to dance. She rested her head on my shoulder… George it was just how I always saw it…" Fred said dropping to his seat with his hand on his forehead.

"Well you go the girl mate." George said with a small smile.

"She's perfect George…" Fred said.

"You really like Hermione don't you?" George asked.

"I love her." Georges mouth dropped open.

"How long?" George asked.

"Years." Fred said.

"That's right sense your first year right?" George asked.

"Yeah…"

"She's a smart one Fred beautiful too..." George said.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Fred asked.

"No. I'm just saying you are a lucky man. You don't ever lose her okay? Mum would kill you." George laughed.

"Speaking of mum she'll want to hear about this." Fred said getting up.

**Hermiones room**

Hermione woke up to a loud tapping nose. She slowly rolled over and met eyes with that of Hedwig who squawked.

"Hedwig?" Hermione asked groggily. The bird squawked again but this time nipped at her comforter. "Letter I see?" she sat up in bed and pulled out her wand from her night stand and waved it the lights flipped on. "From who?" Hermione asked. the bird rolled its eyes and gave a long drawled out squawk. "Ah Ginny." Hermione said. the bird nodded. Hermione chuckled as she took the letter. "You really have to go easy on Ginny Hedwig." The bird squawked loudly.

_Dear mini mione!!!!_

_Harry said he thought that you might think that I would be mad at you. NO NO NO!!! I'M NOT MAD! I understand completely! Harry explained it to me. How is everything there? Better yet… how are you Hermione? The order and every one is very concerned… Lupin is furious at himself… well write soon! _

_Love you lots,_

_Gin gin!!!_

_Ps. Mum says hi and eat more. Can you talk to Hedwig… bloody bird hates me._

Hermione chuckled at the last part and then got out of the bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dearest gin gin!!!!_

_Hey! I'm so glad you're not mad! You know your welcome to come at any time! I promise I'll send your mum one of her sons in exchange except Fred that is… I'll explain everything when I see you but its big Ginny like huge! _

_And tell Remus he can be mad at himself but I don't give a shit. What he did was wrong. Tell the order I'll have nothing to do with them. I'll work with Harry and that's it. _

_Love mini mione,_

_Tell Mrs. Weasley I'm eating loads and I talked to Hedwig but I don't think she listened. Just where one of Charlie's old dragon skin gloves I'm sure she can't bite through that!_

Hermione rolled it up and tied it with a simple purple ribbon and gave it to Hedwig. The bird looked at her as if she was waiting for something.

"No way you bit Ginny. There's no way your getting a treat for it." Hermione said. The bird squawked. "No. No Hedwig. Until you treat Ginny right I'm not giving you one treat." The bird turned away and flew out but then flew back and set down the letter. "What is it?" Hermione asked the bird walked up all nice like and then nipped Hermione hard on the hand. "Hedwig!" Hermione yelled. The bird looking satisfied picked up the letter and flew off. She then heard Fred's voice.

"Hedwig!" he yelled out his window. Hermione looked up at the clock. 9:00 am. Hermione smiled and walked into her bath room and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Lets make Fred proud that he has a girlfriend like me… _

**The Kitchen**

"yeah so today I'm telling her." rons aid to Harry as he placed some bacon on his plate.

"Really? That's great mate!" Harry said as he put some eggs on his.

"Telling who what?" George asked he and Fred entered and sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing." Ron's aid blushing.

"No you're going to tell who what?" Fred asked placing food on his plate.

"Yeah what's going on?" Hermione asked walking in. all the boys stopped and looked at her. She had on a cotton white spaghetti strap dress that reached to her knees. it had a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist and blue high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a playful bun with another blue ribbon.

"You look stunning." Fred said as he walked up to her. Hermione smiled.

"Oh no…" she said blushing.

"No you do." Fred said kissing her on the cheek.

_Oh dear… _Harry said looking at Ron.

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Oh me and Fred are… what are we?"

"well I was thinking you're my girlfriend."

"Yes that's it!" Hermione smiled.

"oh… that's that's… great…" Ron said looking crest fallen.

"Ron is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah… great. So what we doing today?" Ron asked quickly changing the subject.

"I thought we'd-." Suddenly an elf came running in.

"countess?" an elf asked bowing.

"Yes Max?" Hermione asked.

"The duke of Richmond is here."

"Charles?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Madame. Should I show him in?"

"Too late." They all turned to see a tall built man with "I showed myself in." the man walked over to Hermione.

"Giovanna growing lovelier every day…" he saw bowing to her.

"Charles." Hermione curtsied. "I'm not worthy of such a compliment."

"Oh but you are. You're like the sun: Growing brighter by each passing day."

"Charles… the sun is slowly dying." Hermione said.

"Oh. Right." he chuckled. "Well gives us a hug!" Hermione smiled and jumped into his arms.

_What the bloody hell!!! _

_Calm down Fred… _George said picking up on his brother's thoughts.

"Girl you looking better each day!!! I swear!" Charles tone suddenly changed very girly as he slapped Hermione on the butt. Hermione jumped and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh charlotte you're such a hoot! So how is everything?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Told me dad and you know he just freaked out!" Charles threw out his hand. "And shame on you! I was so mad when I heard that my best friend never called to say she had come back. You're so horrible love! What's going on you must tell me everything! Or at least the juicy details." "Oh… twins??" Charles asked looking at Fred and George. "They are gorgeous…" Charles said looking the two up and down.

"Excuse me?" George asked.

"Oh yes… so do you two bat for the same team or the other?" Charles asked.

"Excuse me?" Fred asked.

"They're straight charlotte. Leave him alone." Hermione said with a huge grin.

"Oh keeping both for yourself?" Charles asked with a suggestive grin.

"Ewe! No!" Hermione said covering her mouth but ther was a twinge of a smile.

"Why not!" Charles asked. "Oh you always did play it safe." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Charles your outrageous."

"so what our we doing today?" Charles asked.

"I'm going to be hanging out with them and my boyfriend. And you are going to go home and do what ever it is that you do." She said with a small smile. "And then tonight we'll go dancing."

"Oooh fun! Wait… boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Oh! Sorry! Charlotte this is my boyfriend Fred." Hermione held onto Fred's hand. Chares looked him up and down.

"Gia will you come here!" Hermione heard her name being called in another room.

"Coming!" Hermione called. "Fred this is my outrageously gay friend Charles." Hermione then ran out of the room.

"Please to meet you." Fred went to shake Charles hand. Charles kissed the back of Fred's hand.

"Please to meet you as well! Well I've go to go! Have a lovely time today! Just to warn you all I like to pop in from time to time!" Hermione Ran back in. "Well my dear countess of the world I am off and will see you later tonight! Fred can come… as long as his twin comes too." Charles winked.

"You're horrible! He's not gay!"

"They style says differently." He mumbled.

"Bye now!" Hermione pushed him out of the room.

"You have an interesting friend there Hermione." Harry said. "How come you never told us about him?"

"Oh. I don't usually talk about my muggle friends. Well you all ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ah sure." Fred said getting up.

"We'll join you two later how about twelve?" George asked.

"Yeah in the rose garden okay?" Hermione asked.

"See you there!" Harry said.

"Bye Hermione…" Ron mumbled. _I've lost her…_


	13. You Freak!

Hermione led him back to the leap of fate and looked at Fred.

"Did Ron seem weird back there?" Hermione asked.

"No… well not aside from how he always is…" Fred wondered out loud.

"Fred… I really love the connection Ron and I have… it's a friendship like no other. I don't want to lose that." Hermione said placing her hands on the railing.

"You won't Hermione." Fred walked up behind her and placed his hands on hers and kissed her on the back of the neck. "If he really is your friend he'll accept it… do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you really do that?"

"Of course I would if it will help to make you not worry about it I will… I just want you to be happy with me." He whispered.

"I am happy. Happier hen I have been in a long while." Hermione said turned around and facing Fred. "I wish my mum could have met you." Hermione rested her head on his chest. "She would have liked you…" they heard a wolf whistle and they saw all the boys running down the hall.

"Oh come on guys!" Fred said blushing a bit.

"sorry sorry." George mumbled with a huge grin.

"We finished early can we join you?" Ron asked.

"Of course you all ready to see the grounds?" Hermione asked. They all nodded. Hermione walked over to a false wall. She began to knock on it as she moved down it.

"What you doing?" Ron asked.

"Trying to find the hallow part my hearings bad though… I don't know if I'll be able to get it."

"Let me.." Ron walked over and began to knock on it. "I think I found it." Ron said.

"Okay knock on it three times." Ron did as he was told and the wall slid back and to the side to reveal a dead drop down to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Ron threw himself back and fell to the ground.

"Oh should have warned you about that. ouch Ron your bleeding…"

"What's going on here?" they turned to see a tall man with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes looking down at Hermione and Ron.

"Dad…" Hermione said as she helped Ron up.

"Who are these boys?" he looked mad.

"Friend here for support." She spat.

"Friends?" he asked. "They'll have to go."

"I don't think so." Hermione said.

"Excuse me young lady?" he asked taking a step forward.

"I said no. they didn't bale out on me when I told them about mum. They didn't ignore me."

"They are leaving now." he said dangerously.

"No." Hermiones voice faltered a bit. Mr. Grangers hand shot out and grabbed Hermiones arm hard. "Ow…" Hermione gasped. "You've been drinking." Hermione said.

"let go of her." Fred said stepping forward.

"And who's this?" Mr. Granger looked down at his daughter.

"No one…" Mr. Granger squeezed her arm harder.

"Who is he!?"

"My boyfriend." Hermione yelped at the pain shooting through her arm.

"Is he a freak?" her father spat.

"What?" Hermione asked tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Is he a freak like you? A magical person being what ever you call it."

"he's a wizard…" Hermione mumbled.

"Do you know why your mum dad Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes she got sick…"

"No she died of shame over you being a thing. This witch. It was to much for her to bare."

"Dad stop…" Hermione had full tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Knowing that her daughter was abnormal… broke her heart to the point she died. It's your fault-"

"No… its not…" Hermione was slowly breaking down. "You're just drunk-." Mr. granger raised the back of his hand to her daughter and hit her hard.

"Hey!" Fred ran at Hermiones father but Hermione held her hand out for him to stop.

"Fred don't he doesn't know what he's saying." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh yes I did. You were a mistake you know this? A mistake!!!! I regretted ever having you as a daughter the day that dammed letter came!!!!" he yelled. "You took away the one person I had left to care about!!!! why couldn't you be normal!" he yelled.

"Dad… stop please…" Hermione sunk to the ground crying hard.

"You killed your mother."

"I did not!!!" Hermione stood up tall now and slapped her father hard across the face only provoking him more he pushed her towards one of the false walls and hit her hard in the face again but this time when she fell to the ground he began to kick her in the stomach.

"Get away from her!!!" Fred rushed at him but George caught him by the arm when he saw Hermiones eyes go completely black and she raised her hands and a bright white light shown and hit her father in the chest and sent him flying back. He fell to the ground hard Hermione got up quickly and her eyes turned back to normal. Hermione wiped the blood from her mouth and pulled out her wand and pointed it at her father.

"Hermione…" he began to stutter. "Oh god what have I done?" he began to stumbled towards her making her drive back.

"No!" she yelled. "No!" she had fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "Get out!!!!" she sobbed still on the ground.

"Love I'm sorry!"

"You're always sorry!" Hermione yelled. "Just…." Hermiones wand dropped out of her hand. "Just go…. Please… go…" her father looked down at his hands and saw her blood on them.

"'m sorr-." Hermione just waved him to go.

"gia?" her grandfather rushed in and saw Mr. granger. "What have you done!" he bellowed rushing down to his granddaughter side. "Get out!!!! Get out your not welcome!!! Go!!!!" Mr. Granger bolted out from where he came. "Gia what has he done to you?" he cupped his granddaughter cheek in hand.

"It all my fault." Hermione sobbed. "I killed my mum…"

"No gia… no she was sick… she just got sick…"

"She hated me for what I was… what I am…" Hermione just kept sobbing. A small house elf ran down to her side.

"'m calling the body guards." He got off and ran back down to where the kitchen was.

"Oh miss…" the elf cooed. "It's not your fault Hermione…" she said. "Stop crying child…" she began to heal all of her wounds. "How's about we have a nice cup of tea with the other elves?" Hermione just shook her head.

"No its alright truety… I'm going to go down to the garden…I need to see mum… I need to see mum…" with that Hermione got up quickly and ran to the wall where it dropped straight to the ground and just stepped off.

"Her-." Ron began.

"Its okay sir it's another leap of faith…" the house elf said.

"Will she be okay?" Fred asked the elf.

"She has been before… this isn't the worse it has gotten.'

"What do you mean before?" Fred asked.

"I have said too much…" with that the house elf disappeared. They boys looked at each other and then fallowed where Hermione had just gone out.

:-:

Hermione waked through the rose garden and stopped at a large statue of a woman in a flowing dress.

"Hi mum…" Hermione mumbled. Hermione walked over to a bush and pulled off a rose.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"There…" George pointed to Hermione picking a rose off a bush.

"So… it's been a while sense I came…" Hermione wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." Hermione just broke down and sunk to the ground sobbing. "I never meant to put you through so much… I never meant to make you less proud. I f I had known that you were going to get sick I would have refused to go to Hogwarts… I tried nto to worry you. I never even told you about you know who… I never said a word about how almost every year I almost died. I never told you about my first boyfriend victor… I never told you anything about the magical world. I didn't want to get you worried." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted to make you proud…. I just wanted to bring home good scores every break for you I thought it would be enough for you not wonder about the wizerding world… I thought that maybe it would keep you calm… I'm sorry. By not telling you anything it must have worried your more…"

"I've never seen her like this…" Ron mumbled.

"This is terrible…" Harry said.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most… I'm sorry I wasn't there to say good bye… you must have been so scared." The boys walked up the stone path to Hermione. "I'm so sorry…." Hermione set the flower in front of the statue.

"Hermione?" Harry asked taking a step towards his crying friend he kneeled down beside her and Hermione through her arms around his neck. "It's okay Hermione…" Ron came down to his friend and wrapped a comforting arm around her as well.

"It'll be alright…" Ron cooed. Fred and George looked around at the sight and they felt like they were intruding on a special moment. As if their present was inconvenient. "Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I will be…" Hermione said as they pulled apart. "Oh I'm a mess." Hermione wiped her cheeks to see they were still wet. "I must look dreadful."

"You look fine." Ron said wiping her cheeks. "Gorgeous as always." Fred looked at George in shock.

_Did he just do that George?_

_He did… keep calm mate… maybe it was a slip… _

_Yeah… maybe… _


	14. She's Different

"The elf… I asked her if you were okay…. She said you had had worse. Has this happened before?" Fred asked.

"Just… can we not talk about it?" Hermione said starting to walk away.

"No… we have to. We need to know what happened to you." He said walking up to her.

"Fred im still the same person…" Fred placed a hand on the side of her face.

"That passion… that fire that burned so brightly in you... in a matter of seconds it completely disappeared." Hermione had fresh tears fall down her cheeks. "What's happened to you?" he asked.

"My father… when mum got sick he started to drink all the time… and he always got so angry… I couldn't protect her… I couldn't do anything… so she sent me to your parents every summer break and winter break. I never could protect her from him… I left her all alone…"

"No she sent you away to protect her." he said brining her close to him and running his fingers through her hair.

"But no one was there to protect her… she was all alone!" Hermione said.

"You couldn't do anything Hermione… but he's done this before?" he asked.

"Usually... once a week…" Hermione said.

"Why have you never told any one this?" Ron asked.

"I'm Harry potters smart brave friend. The girl who can do anything…" Hermione mumbled. "How Gryffindor would I sound if people knew I willingly took hits from my dad." she was bitter and every one could see it.

"Hermione!" they heard some one call and a girl with fiery red hair rounded the corner.

"Ginny!" Hermione pulled away from Fred and ran to her best friend and the two girls shared in a teary hug.

"Oh god… are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"No I'm not." Hermione said.

"Lets have tea." Ginny said. "We'll talk it out in your room. Let's go. Boys I'm taking Hermione away from you!"

"Ahem… Ginny Harry." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh god!" Ginny slapped herself in the head. "I'll be back." she ran up to Harry and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The weasley boys looked as if they could have killed Harry.

"hello love…" Harry said as she pulled away. 'love?' fred mouthed to his brothers.

"mmm… hello." Ginny said with a smile. "I'll see you later." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

"You will not." Fred and George said together.

"Excuse us Ginny we need to talk." Ron said pulling on Harry's arm.

"Oh god…" Harry mumbled seeing the look on all her brothers' faces.

"Okay don't kill him! Good luck love." She kissed him on the cheek this just seemed to infuriate her brothers more. "Now we have talking to do!" Ginny said grabbing Hermiones arm.

"We'll meet you in the greenhouse area of the fortress have one of the house elves escort you in!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as Hermione was dragged.

"How do we get in?" Ginny asked. "There are no doors."

"Yes there are come with me." Hermione now dragged Ginny around to the front of the house to reveal two large oak French doors with different carvings on them. Hermione pulled on her charm bracelet and opened a small heart in it revealed a very mini key.

"What's that?"

"They key to the house."

"Hermione that key isn't going to fit that large of a key hole." Ginny pointed to a lock that was bigger then her fist.

"One thing I love about this house… nothing is quite how it seems." Hermione said with a wicked grin. she reached out and flipped up the large lock to reveal a slightly smaller one.

"Okay Hermione it's not going to fit in that."

"Yes it will." Hermione flipped the lock open like a door to reveal another key hole.

"Let me guess there's another one?"

"Exactly." Hermione slid that key hole aside and there before them was the smallest lock either of them had ever seen. Hermione slowly put the key hole in and turned it then pulled it out. When she did the two doors slid apart to reveal what was the inside of an elevator.

"What the hell?" Ginny asked.

"wel come on gin." Hermione stepped in fallowed by her friend.

"Wait wait wait… how many floors are there?" Ginny asked as she looked at the different levels she counted at least ten buttons.

"Oh well there are seven floors that is above the surface then below it there are three more much large then the others though they spread out for miles." Hermione said

"What floor are we going??" Ginny asked.

"The first."

"Aren't we on the first Hermione?"

"No we are on the fourth." Hermione pushed on the button that had a gold number one on it. the elevator gave a jolt and Ginny felt that familiar tugging at her stomach when ever there was an unexpected drop.

"_Level one…" _a females voice was heard the doors spread open to reveal a very long hallway.

"Well come one were going to the very end." Hermione said.

"Ah countess shall I have tea made ready for you?" a elf asked as he just appeared beside Ginny making her jump.

"Yes please… are you hungry gin?"

"Uhm yes as a matter of fact I am." Ginny spoke looking sheepish.

"Better make it a full lunch Jacob do you mind?"

"Of course not miss!" he laughed with that he disappeared to the kitchens. By that time they had made it to the door it was a black medal door that had a grin tint to it.

"It used to be a shiny copper but over the years its turned to this…"

"I like how it looks."

"Me too." Ginny smiled up at her friend. Hermione pushed open the door to reveal a large room with marble flooring. Of course the walls used to be copper but just like the door had lost their shine and had turned a dull but colorful turquoise. Ginny loved how the different roses had climbed there way up the walls.

"This is amazing…" Ginny said.

"It's one of my favorite rooms." Hermione led her over to a table with two chairs and sat down.

"So tell me about this huge news of yours… and my god what happened to your head?" Ginny said spotting a small bruise starting to form at her temple.

"My dad… he was drunk and he stopped by for a little visit… he said… never mind…" Hermione went silent.

"Not ready to talk about it?" she asked.

"No…"

"Want to talk about that huge news?" Ginny's face was wishful and full of joy Hermione had to laugh.

"Okay… well I'm dating one of your brothers…"

"Is it Ron? Please tell me it's not Ron."

"Its not." Hermione said.

"Really? Then its one of the twins?" Ginny asked. "Or is it both?"

"Ginny! you're the second one who has thought that up!"

"Well… is it?"

"NO!!! Its Fred!"

"Fred!" gasped Ginny.

"Fred!" Hermione said once more.

"Who what how?" Ginny scooted closer to the table in interest. Hermione told her every thing about how he looked at her how he felt and at the end Ginny looked misty as she took a shaky sip of her tea. "Its so romantic." She sighed looking at her reflection in the tea.

"I really love him…" Hermione said.

"I can tell." Ginny smiled at Hermione. The two girls laughed as they began to eat the final course of dessert.

"Ten floors Hermione!" Ron yelled as he flew in his brothers in tow.

"Why hello Ronald." Hermione sighed as he sat down and took a sip of her tea and a bite out of her food.

"Geez Ron ask a lady before you dig into her food." Fred said sitting on the other side of the table.

"Oh its okay he's done this sense our second year I'm used to it." Hermione waved off. "save the-."

"Cherry for you." Ron finished her sentence.

"Thanks." Hermione took the cherry and popped it in her mouth.

"So you two…" Ginny eyed Fred.

"Oh Hermione told you… didn't you already know from mum?"

"Mum?" Hermione asked Fred. "What did you tell your mother?"

"That we had gotten together."

"You've already told mum?" George asked. "You've never told mum that quick before."

"Well Hermiones different…" Fred said with a small smile.

"How am I different?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the only girl I have loved…" Hermione looked down at her plate with a blush.

"Hermione can I speak to you?" Ron took her hand and dragged her away. "Good." He said.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as Ron dragged her out of the room into the hallway.

"Is there any where private?" he asked.

"Uh yeah…" Hermione pushed the door open on her left to reveal just a normal sitting room.

"I was half expecting another door or something." Ron said as they walked in. Hermione closed the door.

"Some rooms are normal." Hermione said with a grin. "So what's up?"


	15. A Dark Day

Rons hands dropped to his sides.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I have practiced this over and over again in the mirror… for years actually. Last night I was going to tell you but I thought it might be to late… then I was going to do it this morning… and you came in with Fred… you looked so happy." Ron's voice was cracking.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"No… No I'm not… I've… Hermione I love you." He said. "I have loved you sense you said my spell was stupid and not very good that day on the train our first year."

"Ron don't do this…" Hermione said placing a hand on her forehead.

"You have to know Hermione!" he yelled the level his voice was at made her jump a little. "Hermione…" he ran up to her and took her hands in his and brought them up to his chest. "Hermione… Pick me… love me." He begged.

"I can't do that…" he threw down her hands.

"Why not!" he yelled.

"Because I love Fred!" with the Ron whipped around and slapped her hard across the face. "Ron!"

"You love me!"

"No!!!" Ron crawled on top of her. "Get off!"

"You love me! I know you do!!! You love me now say it!!!"

"Get off!" Hermione squirmed under the weight of Ron to no avail. He was to strong for her there was no way she could get him off especially with him pinning her arms. "Let go of me!!!"

"Say you love me! You love me I know it! How could you feel nothing for me!!!"

"Get the hell off me!" Hermione felt him begin to rip at her clothes. "no! stop! Please!"

**The green house room**

"what do you suppose they are talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I think Ron needs to talk something out with her." Harry said.

"He wasn't still in love with her was he?" Ginny asked.

"he was going to tell her today… but he seemed cool about it." Harry said.

"Yeah." George agreed. There was a long pause.

"I thought he was over her…" Fred said.

"Oh Ron… no he's always loved her." Harry said.

"Do you think he's okay with it?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure Ron would just want her to be happy." just then Ron came in with a weird look on his face.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked. He didn't answer. "Ron?" When he didn't answer again Ginny ran past him into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Fred asked Ron.

"Oh my god…" Ginny gasped as she ran it not he open door and flung herself to Hermione. "Help!!!! Somebody!!! Help!!!!" the boys ran past Ron and to where Ginny was. Ginny was cradling a bleeding and bruised Hermione to her chest as she sobbed.

"Oh… love…" Fred took Hermione away from Ginny and held her close. "Oh god… what happened to you?" Hermione's eyes had started to glaze just a bit as she cried.

"Ron…" her voice broke. "He… he… made me…" she couldn't get the rest of the sentence out. Fred looked at Ron as he laid Hermione back into Ginny's arms.

"You bastard!!!" Fred ran at Ron and knocked him on his back as he started to slam his fists into any inch of him he could. "How could you!!! She was your friend you sick fuck!!! Your friend!!! She trusted you!!!" Ron just started to cry as every fist laid into him. But he wasn't crying out of pain or fear but out of shame for what he had down.

Suddenly a group of house elves appeared in the door.

"We'll take her to her room!" one squeaked as they all ran to her. With that they grabbed her and disapperated out.

"Where did they take her!!!" Fred yelled as he got off Ron.

"To her room." Ginny said standing up she looked down at her dress to see blood. Fred looked down at Ron and gave a swift kick to his ribs. A sickening crack was heard through the room as Ron spit up blood.

"George write to mum…" Fred said.

"Of course." He said. "And the ministry?"

"We cant we don't know exactly what happened to her." Harry intervened.

"I don't feel comfortable with him… here." Ginny said.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Ron coughed.

"Just like you wouldn't hurt Hermione!!!" Fred yelled as he kicked him again.

"I don't know what I did!" Ron yelled.

"The hell you do!" Fred kicked him again this time George and Harry dragged him away from Ron.

"We'll investigate Fred…" George said.

"I have to get to Hermione." Fred mumbled and with that he aperated to the front door of her room.

"You cant go in… not yet…" a house elf squeaked.

"Right…" Fred slid down the wall and sat down against it.

"What's happened?" Thomas asked floating in.

"Hermione is badly hurt…" Fred said.

"What happened?"

"Ron… beat her or something… I think he might have done something much worse…" Fred said. "God if he touched her…"

"Calm my friend… the same thing happened to Mona…"

"How did you keep your self form killing Henry?" Fred asked.

"I kept in my mind that if I killed him. I would be taken away and never get to see Mona. But make no mistake I roughed him up a good deal."

"Yeah rons in pretty bad shape…" Fred said. "He deserves more though."

"And he'll get it." Thomas said.

"Thank you…"

"Do you want to be alone with your thoughts or may I stay."

"actually… could you keep an eye on the others down stairs."

"Of course." Thomas said as he sunk through the floor.

_Please let her be okay… please please I need her… god I should I should have been there to protect her. I should have seen this coming… _Fred thought as he sat there. over the how ever many hours he sat their he thought those words over and over again. Fred looked down at his watch to see it was 8:00 pm. _I've been sitting her a long time.. _

"You may go in now sir… she's in the bathroom though… been in there for three hours…" an elf said as five or more came out of the room. Fred got up and slowly walked into the room when he entered he shut the door behind him.

"Her- Hermione?" Fred called out. there was no answer. "Hermione please… may I come in." nothing again. "I'm getting very nervous that you aren't answering…" he said. "I have to make sure… i- I'm coming in." with that he slowly pushed opened a door and there in a large tub filled to the brim in semi soapy water sat a still Hermione. he sat down beside the bath tub. He saw her lips were blue and if she hadn't had blinked he would have thought her dead. Fred placed to fingers in the water and pulled away quickly at the sudden clod he felt.

"Your going to catch your death in here." he said. "the water is too cold for you to stay you have to get out." when she didn't move or even say anything Fred dipped his arms in the water and picked up Hermione with out looking at her nude bruised body. He stumbled over to a towel rack where he then wrapped her in a towel like a new born. he carried he over to her bed and laid her down. he pulled the covers over her wrapped body and then reached under the blanket and pulled the wet towel off her. he walked away and put the towel back on the rack.

Fred then walked over to the tub and unplugged it. when he re entered the room Hermione was just how he left her. she was stiff and had a blank expression.

"You probably just want to be alone…" he said. "I can understand that…" Fred's heart was breaking as he began to walk away. he felt as if this was the end she would want nothing to do with a weasley boys after this.

"Fred…" Hermione said in a shaky quiet voice. Fred walked back to her. "D-Do-Don't leave me…" tears ran down her cheeks as she said it. Fred reached out and wiped them away. "I'm scared…"

"Don't be. I'll protect you… and I won't ever leave you…" he said.


	16. I Should Have Been There

"what are we going to tell our parents George?" Ginny asked as she paced the room.

"We tell then what a sick fuck Ron is!" George yelled while looking at Ron.

"George… mum already had been told Percy is bad… if she finds out her youngest son is just the same it will break her heart."

"I-." Ron began.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK!!!!" George bellowed.

"I didn't know what I did!!!! I don't know what happened I just remember spinning around to see Hermione looking sad and then black… then the next thing I knew Fred was beating the bloody hell out of me." Ron stammered.

"Oh sure Ronald." Ginny hissed.

"I'm telling the truth!" Ron yelled. "Why won't you believe me!"

"You beat the hell out of Hermione you Git!!! That's why!" George came close to hitting him across the face but Harry quickly ran forward and pulled him back. "Le- me go!!!! Le me go Harry!!"

"See to Fred, George! Fred needs you right now!!! go make sure he's alright and calm your ass down!" Harry bellowed making Ginny jump slightly.

"Fine!" George ran out of the room and slammed the door hard.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Check my memory!" Ron shouted.

"What? why! No one wants to see what you did." Ginny said. "You are sick you know that."

"No he means maybe if some one had be witched him then… he wouldn't' remember it." Harry said.

"I just wanted to tell Hermione that I loved her… and that I was okay as long as she was happy with Fred…" Ron whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt her I swear…"

"Harry go get a vial so I can collect his memory." Ginny said.

"Ginny… I'm not leaving you here with _him._" Harry said. "You go get the vial I'm staying here."

"Okay… be careful… bind him."

"Okay love…" Harry kissed her on the cheek before she walked out.

**Hermione's room**

George walked into Hermiones room and saw Fred sitting by her balcony staring out at the sun rise.

"Fred?" George asked walking over to him.

"No…." they heard Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"She's been doing that all night." Fred said simply.

"Are you okay?" George asked sitting down by his twin.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about her… I've never seen her so scared."

"Has she said anything about it?"

"No… the only things that came out her mouth tonight was 'I'm scared'." Fred said looking over at a sleeping Hermione.

"Please… no…" Hermione mumbled again a little louder. "No… No!" Hermione put her hands up in defense.

"Hermione!" Fred ran over to her.

"No… Get the hell off me!!! Fred!!! Somebody!!! God help me!!!" she screamed kicking. Fred grabbed her and shook her.

"Hermione!!! Hermione!!!" Fred yelled. "Wake up!!!"

"Owe! No please… Ron stop!!!" she screamed as he eyes flew open. All she saw was red hair and she pulled away and smacked Fred hard across the face. "Get away!!!" she yelled. George flipped on the lights quickly and Hermione came face to face with Fred. "Oh… god…" she stopped and just started to sob heavily into her hands. Fred took her into his arms. "I'm- s-so sorry Fred…" she choked out between a sob. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… its alright…" he cooed cradling her in his arms.

"I can feel him al over me…" she cried hard. "I can feel his weight… against me… it feels like a heavy rock is crushing me… and I can't breathe… Fred I can't breathe." She said sobbing. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer.

"my god what did he do to you?" he whispered.

"He kept yelling at me to say I love him… but I couldn't do that… I couldn't." she sobbed. "And every time I refused he hit me hard. And then… he started to pull at my clothes…" she pulled away and looked at Fred. "I'm so sorry Fred…" she cried.

"For what?"

"He made me… me have sex with him." she admitted giving another sob. "I'm so sorry… please I didn't mean to… please… I'm so sorry." She stuttered in absolute fear that he would leave her.

"No… he made you. You have nothing to be sorry about…" he said sternly looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" he yelled a little bit making her jump slightly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." He said correcting his mistake. "I'm sorry.." he took her in his arms. "I just can't believe he did this. How could he do this to you?"

"Its all my fault." She whispered.

"No its his…" Fred said. He looked over at George who appeared to be very uncomfortable and shocked.

_George get some chocolate milk._

_I can't have milk. _

_What? you drink it all the time and its for Hermione not you! _Fred bellowed.

_I didn't say anything yet… _George looked at Fred very confused.

_Did you hear that voice? _Fred asked

_Yeah… who was it. _

_Me… _Fred look down at Hermione to see she was looking up at him.

"How did you-." Fred began to talk but an entering Harry broke off the conversation.

"guys I have to talk to you." Harry said coming in.

"What is it?" Fred asked lowering Hermione back down into her bed.

"Its about Ron." He admitted.

"Fred… why isn't he gone.. Why haven't you sent him away?" Hermione asked very scared.

"No… Haven't you wrote mum yet?" Fred asked George.

"Ginny didn't think it would be good plus they wanted to do some investigating. He claims he has no recollection of it."

"To hell he does." Hermione spit out. "I WANT HIM OUT!!!" She yelled.

"Hermione… he doesn't actually remember doing it." Harry said.

"There's a black part in the whole memory from where he said he loved you to when he came to us looking terrified. Its just blank." Ginny said coming in.

"He still… did it." Hermione whispered.

"George stay with Hermione I need to have a chat with Harry and Ginny." Hermione wouldn't let go of him. "It's alright…" he said. Hermione slowly let go of him. "I'll be right back. Fred pulled the two out of the room to come face to face with- "Ron!" Fred bellowed.

"Ron?" Hermione whimpered. George rushed over to her. Hermione jumped out of bed taking the sheet covering her naked body with her as she ran into her closet and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Fred asked running back in.

"Hermione ran into the closet." George said. Just then Hermione walked out now in silk black pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"Where is he?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"In the hallway." Fred said.

"I want to speak with him." Hermione said.

"Love I don't think that's a great idea…"

"I want to."

"No." Fred said.

"Do not presume you can tell me what I can and can not do Fred!" she yelled she walked right past him into the hallway.

"Hermione-." George and Fred called after her as they fallowed her. They saw Hermione and Rons eyes lock. He tried to say something but nothing would come out. Hermione walked slowly up to him.

"Her-." Hermione raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face; she then continued by hitting every inch of him she could reach.

"I hate you!!! You son of a bitch how could you do that!!! How could you do this to me!!!" As her heart wrenching sobs shook her body and soul her hits became lighter and lighter until she just sank to the ground. "How could you…" Ron dropped to his knees before her.

"Please I didn't do this…" he said. Hermione eyes shot up and went completely black. she raised her hand and a black fluid shot and it hit him square in the chest he flew back at least a hundred feet down the hall way. Hermione slumped to the ground on her back.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled rushing to her side. Her eyes flickered from a deep black to her normal chocolate and honey eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione asked before her eyes closed slowly.

"Go see to Ron." Fred said to Harry and Ginny. "Then lock him in his room George you keep watch then write a letter to the ministry reporting that he raped Hermione."

"Fred-." Ginny began.

"The ministry will choose between truth and a pathetic lie." With that Fred walked off to Hermiones room and closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry Hermione…" Fred rested his face in the crook of her neck and started to cry. "I should have been there…"


	17. DODICI

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"Who cares I mean really Harry…" George said.

"Something strange is going on here." Ginny pondered.

"What has happened?" Monique asked suddenly appearing before the scene of a knocked out Ron.

"Hermione knocked him back at least a hundred feet." Harry said.

"It was amazing." Thomas said floating down from above. "Saw the whole thing."

"Has she always been able to do that?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No… she's never lost control of her powers. She's always had them quite in check." A cough came from down below and they all looked down at Ron.

"I didn't do it…" he said.

"I believe you." Harry said helping his friend up.

"What!" George roared. "She told us exactly what you did don't deny it!"

"then I guess I did…" Ron said. "She wouldn't lie… I just remember telling her I loved her and then I was standing in front of you all."

"And that's what his memory shows…' Harry added.

"I'm sorry George but I have to agree with Harry something is going on here."

"Ginny!" George said. "Have you all gone mental? Forget this I'm writing the ministry right now." George went to walk off but Ginny ran after him and pulled on his hand.

"give me a day to figure out what has happened here." she pleaded.

"No. NO. NO!!!"

"You have to!!! The ministry will not convict him or try him seeing as there are no memories. They'll call Hermione a liar. If any one will be tried it will be her! She's muggle born and as much as we all hate it It's a purebloods word against a muggle borns!" Ginny roared.

"Fine… the minute you find anything out you tell me." With that Fred walked back to Hermiones room. "How's she doing?"

"I'm fine…" Hermione said opening her eyes. "How could Ron do this?" Hermione asked.

"He's a Git Hermione. No better then fungous." Fred said.

"No that's not what I meant. Ron would never do this. No matter how angry he was now that I've cleared my head he didn't look like him… he was different."

"Anger changes people Hermione." George said.

"I've seen Ron angry and he mostly keeps it in… he's never raised a hand to me before." She said. "I think he was bewitched he has all the signs. I have to go talk to him." Hermione went to get out of bed but Fred lightly pushed her back down.

"No you're not seeing him not until you get a good rest alright at least do that for me."

"I've slept enough Fred. I need to find out what happened. He's my- he was my friend… he's been there for me when no one else has. So if he actually has no idea what happened… And if he was actually bewitched I need to clear his name… I need for him to be my friend again." Hermione hoped out of her bed. "I need o speak with him first."

"We're coming with you." George said.

"Fine."

"Lets go then." George led Hermione and Fred to the room they were keeping Ron and he pushed the door open slowly.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"Please don't talk I need to concentrate." Was all she said as she walked up to him. "I need to look in your memory for myself." she placed her hands on the side of his face.

"Why aren't you using a wand?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ronald I already told you I need to concentrate do I need to put a silencing charm on you?" he only shook his head. "Good. Now I have a… gift you can call it… I'll know if your hiding anything… it'll be painful Ron." She added. Suddenly Hermiones eyes went black again and Ron jerked back in pain as he screamed.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" rons voice called out as he raised his wand in front of him. "You will state your name!!!" he roared. A figure came into the light of the moon and Ron stepped back in horror. "Who the bloody hell are you-." The blurred figure of some one Hermione thought looked familiar rushed over Ron as he yelled in horror and fell back. _

"ah!!!!" Hermione flew back and hit the wall hard.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked rushing to her side.

"Fine… Ron… what was that?" Ron was sweating hard.

"Just a nightmare."

"When did you have it?" she asked.

"The night before last…" he said. "Why?"

"I think that's what's going on here… okay Ron." Hermione walked up to him. "I need to do research."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione…"

"Don't say that right now please… I have to be objective to clear or condemn your name… no one is to come into this room… make sure you magically seal it." Hermione said to Fred and George.

"Right." they both said.

"Good." With that Hermione left to go find Monique. "Monique!!!" Hermione called out.

"Yes?" the girl appeared before her.

"were you ever-. You know?"

"Yes. Henry. But I'm afraid Henry did not come over Ron in the way you are thinking."

"You mean he wasn't taken over by the ghost of Henry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. the answer you seek is in the room of the room of dodici." With that she disappeared.

"Why do you have to be cryptic! I mean really!" Hermione yelled.

"Hon… you okay?" Fred asked coming up behind her making her jump and jump back.

"Don't do that." Hermione said in a very low voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Just… what does she mean? I mean the room of dodici?" Hermione asked.

"Hey that's twelve in Italian." George said.

"You know Italian?" Hermione asked.

"We both do." The twins said together. "un due tre per cinque sei sette otto nove dieci undici dodici!!!" Hermione gave a blank stare.

"Oh come on." George said.

"One." Fred began.

"Two." George continued.

"Three." Fred held up three fingers.

"Four." George held up at first five but then Fred pushed one down to make four.

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight!!!!" the sang together.

"Okay I get it!" Hermione interrupted. "How did you learn it?"

"it was the year before we went to Hogwarts pranking our mum got boring after a while so she gave us an Italian book we learned it quick." George explained.

"Well looks like we are going to have to go find this Dod-."

"Ici." Fred finished for her.

"Dodici room." Hermione said. "But I don't know where to look." Hermione said.

"what are you three up to?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to go find out what is going on with Ron." George said.

"We have to go find the dodici room." Fred said.

"The whaty?" Ginny asked.

"The twelve room." Hermione corrected.

"Ah she catches on quick Freddy." George said.

"You stay out side rons door with Harry and what ever you do don't go in alright?"

"Alright. Good luck." Ginny said.

"I think I know where to look." Fred said.

"You do?" George and Hermione asked together.

"Yeah god I'm brilliant lets go!" he aperated.

"Where?" Hermione asked. Fred popped back into view.

"The sculpture place… painting… what ever… the... What's it called? The museum room!!!" Fred said excitedly aperating once more.

"Excited little fellow isn't he?" George asked watching his brother aperate out again.

"Well lets go." Hermione aperated out with George and saw Fred looking up around excitedly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"What has only a face and two arms Hermione?" Fred asked

"A clock why?" Hermione asked.

"every single painting has a clock in it." Fred stated.

"Interesting." George stated rubbing his chin. "Now what does it all mean?"

"Do you notice anything about those clocks?"

"Yeah actually." Hermione said looking around the room at all of them. "all of them have the same time twelve clock." Hermione said looking intrigued.

"Hey guys all of the sculptures have clocks too but the ones I have checked instead of saying twelve the say eleven." George said pointing down to a sculpture of a tall young man with his hand grasping a pocket watch.

"This one says eleven too. Check every sculpture and find one that says twelve that'll be our statue." Hermione said looking down at a sculpture of a young boy walking a small dog as he looked down at a watch.

"Hermione… in the painting of you and your grandfather… he has a watch on." Fred said looking closer at the painting.

"Really? Does it say eleven or twelve?" Hermione asked while looking down at another sculpture.

"Neither."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"It has no numbers the hands are pointing left." Fred said. he pressed his face to the painted and looked in the direction of which the hands pointed. "No way…" Fred walked over to the big black sculpture of vlad the impaler. He started to walk around the sculpture. "this on has no watch… wait no it does." Fred looked closer at the impalers sculpted robe. There was a small watch sticking up out of one of the pockets and both hands were pointing straight up. "This is our guy." Fred said.

"hey look what's carved into the ring he would have been wearing." Hermione said pointing to the hand of vlad.

_**DODICI**_

"Dodici." They all said together.

"This Is crazy…" Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed.

"No not really I've seen weirder." Hermione said thinking back at her first year and then her second and third and so on and so forth.

"Well of course you have." Fred said.

"Yeah you're the brains of the trio." George agreed with his twin.

"Oh like you've never found a secret dungeon with a three headed dog and a killing chess board." Hermione said.

"No." they both said together. "We haven't actually."

"Oh… right. well lets get to it. how do we open this?" Hermione asked. Hermione began to look down at the plate with vlad name and found another inscription. "Hey what's this?" Hermione asked.

"What does that say… its not Italian." George said.

"No its French." Hermione said.

"Do you know French?" Fred asked.

"Of course… it says à douze que le soleil frappera des mots d'indication d'un miroir jugés plus chers résolvez l'énigme et vous trouverez le numéro douze et la plupart du devine." She read in perfect French.

"Translation oh bright one?" George asked.

"at twelve the sun will hit a mirror revealing words held most dear. solve the riddle and you will find the number twelve and the most divine" Hermione said. "What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"One minute to twelve." Fred said excitedly.

"Do you see a mirror?" George asked looking around.

"His eyes…" Hermione said.


	18. The Room of Spinning Mirrors

"how much longer to go?" Hermione asked.

"Five." Fred began to count down. "Four. Three. Two. One." They all looked around.

"Oh how fascinating!!!" George said hoping in fake joy. "There's nothing!"

"Shut it George just wait I see something…" Hermione said.

"I do to. look." Fred pointed to the wall in front of them, a small bright light was coming through a small hole.

"You're blocking it!" Hermione pushed George out of the way. the light hit the ground where there was an aluminum fleur-de-lis on the tile and then bounced up to the eyes of vlad. Suddenly an image appeared on the wall behind him.

"What does it say?" Fred asked.

"French again… qu'est équipe la plus grande paille ?" she read in perfect French again with a huge grin.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

"Its asks what is mans greatest flaw…" Hermione smiled fondly. "Doubt… I mean doute." They heard a click behind them they all turned to see the fleur-de-lis rising up out of the ground. Hermione walked over at it reached to just her mid stomach. "Come on." Hermione motioned for the twins they stood around her. "Let's see what it does…" Hermione pushed down on the fleur-de-lis and the ground from under them dropped. They all screamed as they felt like the fell a hundred feet. But then they landed safely on their feet.

"Bloody hell!" Fred yelled as he grabbed his now aching feet.

"Yeah! Couldn't they have given us some warning!" George yelled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad at least we didn't land on devils snare." Hermione said.

"What?" they both mouthed.

"First year… never mind… where are we?"

"Its your house shouldn't you know?" George asked. They were all standing in the middle of a large French style room.

"see anything strange about this room?" Hermione asked.

"No… only that there are twelve doors." Fred said.

"each with some weird word painted on it."

"Its not a word it's a number… in German." Hermione said.

"Oh good you speak it?" Fred asked.

"Actually no… my mother did and she practiced counting in German every day… but I never learned. I only recognize 'funf'… five." Hermione said. "but logic says that one is six." Hermione pointed to the door after it. "so then that one is Seven. Then Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve." Hermione opened the door and revealed a room filled with hanging mirrors that spun slowly.

"What the bloody hell do we do now?" George asked.

"Well if you would not give up so easily…." Hermione growled. "Then you would see that beyond those spinning mirrors is another door… we have to get past this to get to the door."

"well lets go…" Fred went to walk over the barrier.

"Stop!" Hermione quickly pulled him away as one of the mirrors broke into a million small pieces. the small jagged edges flew at their faces with extreme speed. "No!!!" Hermione put out her hand and that instant the shards stopped suspended in the air. when Hermione put her hand down the shards dropped with it.

"Whoa…" George breathed. Hermione turned to the twins with fiery eyes.

"You two need to stop and think before you act! If you don't your going to get us killed! Do you understand?" her voice was low and dangerous.

"Right." the twins said together.

"It was a stupid move." Fred said.

"We all make mistakes…" Hermione said. "Just now… uhm. Try to act like Harry and Ron."

"Oooh that sounds fun." George said. "Look at me." He put his hands on his waist in a super man pose. "I'm Harry. Harry potter! Bask in my greatness!!!! I defeated you know who when I was just a baby. I'm the seeker of the Gryffindor team but can't keep a girlfriend for more then a few days." He said mimicking Harry's higher voice.

"And Im Ron. Ron weasley! I'm Harry's sidekick I just whine and whimper when needed and disgrace the name of Gryffindor by doing so! I can't keep a girl ever!" Fred said in a pubescent tone of voice. The twins laughed at their own jokes while Hermione tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms.

"If you two are done I would now like to attempt to pass this room so we can get to the door." she said breaking the laughter.

"Oh right… sorry." Fred said.

"I think she's just mad we didn't do an impression of her." George whispered. George shifted his wait to one leg and began tapping his foot while crossing his arms. "My names her-"

"On more word and you're dead…." Hermione said with and evil grin.

"Right! Sorry!" George now straightened himself up and put on an innocent look.

"So how do we get through? I mean one step over the barrier and the break into pieces." Fred said.

"Easy really." Hermione said.

"How so?"

"Immobilise!" Hermione said pointing her wand to the shiny mirrors but to her surprise nothing happened. "What?" Hermione asked no one in particular. "That's not possible… My movement was flawless… it should have worked. Immobilise!" again nothing happened.

"Let me try." George went to try but Fred stopped him.

"If she can't do it what makes you think you can?" he asked.

"Good point there." George agreed.

"why did your spell work?" Fred asked.

"Must be a charm of sorts." Hermione said.

"But that thing you did to shield us from the mirror shards?" George inquired.

"Easy I was out side of the room. In side the room magic has no effect. We have to get through the muggle way."

"We've tried that." Fred said.

"Fred when you stepped over the barrier your shoulder hit something that triggered the mirror to break…" Hermione said. "let me try." Hermione slowly took a step over the barrier and turned sideways. "Hey there are blue lines In here…" Hermione said as she stepped back out to the twins.

"I don't see any." George said.

"Nor do I." Fred agreed.

"That's the point this is a security precaution… when you first open the door you don't see anything you just see this." she said motioning to the spinning mirrors.

"But if you step inside… go ahead Fred, George." they both slowly walking in and turned sideways and they could see at least a hundred blue lines bouncing of the mirrors the jumped back top Hermione.

"Great." Fred said.

"So when you hit one of those lines the mirrors shatters." George said.

"Yes… but there's a gap in space when the blue lines bounce off the mirrors and there is a strait path way cleared to the door way… so here goes nothing…" Hermione stepped over the barrier.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?!" Fred yelled horrified at the thought of Hermione being sliced into a hundred pieces by shattering glass.

"Shush… I can do this." Hermione said. "Its every seven seconds." Hermione said. "That's one… two…. Three…." Her voice faded to a whisper. "Ah!!!!" Hermione took off down a clearing and then jumped as she saw the blue lines rushing back towards the mirrors. "Damn it!!!" just as she made it to the other side of the room a blue line ray hit her shoulder and a mirror shattered. "Ah!" Hermione fell to the ground before the door clutching the side of her face.

"Are you alright!!" Fred yelled.

"I've had worse!!!" Hermione yelled back. "It's your turn."

"After seeing that no way in hell!" George said. "I'd rather go into the chamber of secrets!!!"

"You can do it! You're faster then me. You're taller too so your legs will carry you faster over here!"

"She's right George." Fred said as he stepped over the barrier. After getting a feel for the rays pattern he bolted down the empty path way and just as Hermione said he got there much quicker then Hermione. "Oh god love…" he wiped some blood away from the side of her face.

"Ow…" Hermione whimpered.

"shhhh…" he said. "You have a few small shards of mirror stuck in the cuts. I have to get them out."

"Okay…" Hermione said.

"Is she alright?" George asked.

"No. she's been cut bad,." Fred said.

"I'll be over in a few seconds." George said.

"Ouch…" Hermione whimpered as he pulled out a piece of mirror.

"Your lucky these cuts aren't worse you might have scarred." He said.

"Would that have mattered?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not." Fred pulled out the last piece of mirror and then took out a handkerchief and wiped some blood away.

"Shit shit shit!!!" they heard George yell as he ran down the path way. When he reached them safely he looked quite happy.

"Ouch…" his face quickly turned to concern at the cuts on Hermiones face.

"I've had worse." Hermione said.

"When?" they asked.

"come on years leaving with my father…" she muttered obviously bitter.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" George asked.

"We can discuss this later." Hermione said.

"Hey what's that?" George pointed to a clock above the door. "its moving back words… the hour hand is moving back from twelve…"

"I have a feeling that when that hits one all the mirrors burst…" Hermione said.

"Were at ten so lets open the door." Fred tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Great!" George yelled.

"Move!" Hermione pushed them away from the door. she took a fighting position and took a deep breath.

"Five seconds!" Fred said.

"Don't rush me…" Hermione said in a calm sing song voice. She then threw a hard front kick to the door. it quickly swung off its hinges and the group ran in side as the mirrors behind them shattered.

"George!" Fred yelled

**_FROM KARATEGIRL666,_**

**_Hey everyone i'me so sorry about not writing in a long time... i've been having alot of trouble in not only my personal life but also with this damn computer!!!! I really hope you all liked these last two chapters (there are more to come i promise!) they took me a long time to map out and i have been plainning them out sense the start of this fan fic! _**

**_lots of love hugs and kisses_**

**_karategirl666 (fj)_**

**PS I HAVE A CHALLENGE : SEND ME A WACKY IDEA FOR A FW/HG FIC!!!! THE WACKEIST IDEA I WILL RIGHT I DON'T CARE IF IT INVOLVES FIVE HEADED FREDS GETTIGN TOGETHER WITH A ONE EYED HERMIONE! IF YOU GOT A WACKY IDEAD SEND IT IN! SOME ONE OUT THERE TOLD ME THAT MY WRITING IS SHITTY AND WACKY... WHO EVER SAID THAT... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I GIVE YOU THIS CHANCE GIVE ME A SHITTY IDEA AND I WILL WRITE IT! THEN EVERY REVIEW I HAVE INCLUDING THE REALLY BAD ONES I WILL POST WITH THE CHAPTERS! **

**BUT I GAURENTEE YOU I CAN TAKE ANY PLOT LINE AND RUN WITH IT! THATS WHY I'M A SCREEN WRITER!!!! **

****

**HEY NIMEWAY I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE!!!! **


	19. Countess Jacqueline De Giovanna I

Fred quickly pushed George out of the way of a razor sharp piece of mirror.

"Fred!!!" Hermione yelled.

"Shit!" he yelled falling to the ground with his brother.

"Fred! are you alright?!" George asked crawling over the shards of mirror on the ground. "Why did you do that why did you do that!" George said looking down at the sharp piece of mirror in Fred's side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Fred said.

"You are clearly not okay! Do you see how deep that is?" Hermione asked rushing over to his side. "Wait… where's the blood?" Hermione asked.

"It didn't hit me." Fred said.

"Hermione I think he's in shock. Its three inches into your side Fred it clearly hit you!" George said.

"No, it didn't hit me." Fred said again looking at his brother like he was mental. "Look." He went to pull out the shard but Hermione grabbed his hand with lightning fast reflexes.

"If it has indeed hit you and you pull that out you can bleed to death… are you sure you didn't get hit."

"Well now that you said that no!!!" he said.

"Well… can you feel this?" she pulled just a bit on the piece of glass.

"No…" he said.

"Okay…" Hermione said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she then quickly pulled the shard out of his side.

"No blood." George laughed. "No blood!" he laughed grabbing onto his brothers shoulders.

"Oh thank god…" Hermione said looking at the mirror indeed it had no red stains on it. she laughed a little. "Oh that was scary." She said while giggling slightly.

"You look really scared there Hermione." George joked. Hermione then stopped and looked around. They were in a large oval room with red curtains surrounding different paintings but all were dark compared to one large painting that was lighted so it could clearly be seen. Hermione stood up and walked over to the painting with a blank stair and slow breathing.

"My god…" Hermione said.

"That doesn't quite cover it…" George said walking up behind her.

"Hermione… she looks just like you." Fred said resting a hand on her shoulder.

Indeed the woman in the picture had one a white gown that draped down her tall slender Frame. Her blond brown hair flowed freely in loose waves down her back. Her eyes were filled with passion and knowledge just as Fred had noticed about her recently. The woman's hands were held just in front of her in an innocent and polite way. But something about how she looked at you or how she stood told you that this woman was not one to be messed with.

"Beautiful isn't she…" they all jumped and turned to see a tall man walking towards them.

"Wait a second…" Hermione said.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You seem so familiar…" Hermione said.

"My names Rosengod…" he said taking a step forward to show a well built but yet slender man that wore a long purple robe that a lord in the 1500's would wear.

"Rosengod…" Hermione thought back on it and then she took a step forward. "I thought you were only a dream…" she said.

"Not quite I'm a ghost really…" he said.

"But you were always in my dreams… nightmares… He protected me from this dark figure… then one day he didn't come to my dream… he didn't protect me."

"I couldn't any more even though I wanted to…" he said.

"Then again you weren't needed any more I guess the dark figure I never saw again." Hermione said.

"That's not true…" he said.

"I'm pretty sure… Oh god Ron." Hermione said covering her mouth. "I know he looked familiar. Ron wasn't responsible for his own actions… was he?"

"No he wasn't." he said watching Hermione as she turned her attention back to the painting.

"Who is she?"

"She was the love of my life. Her name was Countess Jacqueline De Giovanna… the first. And if I may say the resemblance is amazing. Its as if she is in front of me once again." His eyes sparkled at Hermione.

"Wait you said the first… how many has there been?" Hermione asked. Rosengod waved his hand and light filled the room revealing three more paintings.

"You're the twelfth."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked now staring at the painting.

"Vlad…. My brother killed her." he said his voice rising with anger. He waved his hand and another painting filled with light. But this one still seemed dark it was a painting of a man holding a dagger up to the countess's neck. then the painting moved and showed vlad licking blood off the blade and the limp body of the countess lay at his feet. "After… invading her dreams for years… he drove her mad… raped her and then killed her. that was truly the last straw with the blood line."

"Wait…" Hermione said.

"He invaded your dreams for years… but he never drove you mad I was always there to protect you from him." Rosengod said taking a step forward. "I am sorry to admit but him being dead I never thought that he could…"

"Well he found away didn't he?" Hermione looked over rosengod with a bitter stare.

"You mean… wait your saying that this guy over took rons body and then… used him to…" George was trying to be gentle with his words.

"assault." Fred gave George a word.

"Assault Hermione?" George finished.

"Yes. now he has just one step."

"To kill me." Hermione said. "How is he to do that?"

"My brother still occupies the mind of your young friend."

"How do we get him out? do we exercise him?"

"there is a way…" he raised his hand again and eleven paintings filled with light. The all looked like Hermione but were in different attire. Some looked like they were from the 15oo's one looked like she was from the 60's.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"The twelve…"

"Who?" George asked.

"The twelve Countess Jacqueline De Giovanna's who have fallen victim to my brother's spirit. He must recreate his greatest killing… he has to keep going or his spirit will sink to the depths of hell for all eternity."

"Why has no one ever told me of this?" Hermione asked enraged.

"Because they can't… a curse I'm afraid. They were all to figure out the riddle. But no one has… until now."

"Okay can I cut in?" Fred asked. "How did he have the power to pass a curse? Hermione is muggleborn."

"For generations the family has given up only muggle's." Rosengod said.

"Did you know this?" George asked Hermione.

"No. I mean the only person I ever thought could be of magic was vlad. But in the end I just thought he was a vampire. The whole idea was pretty far fetched!" Hermione said.

"The magical line died out with vlad… or so we thought." Rosengod said.

"Oh if it isn't a family reunion…." they all turned quickly to see…

MOOOOOWHOOOOHAHAHA!!!! R&R sorry every one for the delay my computer got hit with a huge virus and i lost everything! So i have to re write all my new chapters! sorry for the delay!


	20. The Word

"Vlad…" Rosen god stepped infront of Hermione and the twins

"Vlad…" Rosen god stepped in front of Hermione and the twins. "Take that stairway." Hermione looked over her shoulder to see one. "Look for a book with the Dodici spell in dodici library. Reach the door, mutter the word! It will save you from the fate. Go! Now! I shall hold him off."

"You can't save her!" the dark mass rushed forward but Fred and George pulled Hermione away from the scene.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled.

"We can't!" George yelled.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled and the stair way collapsed behind them as they ran.

"Honey I don't really think the large mass needs stairs!" Fred said taking her hand and pulled her along side him.

"I'm under pressure!" Hermione yelled at Fred.

"I'll get you Jacqueline I'll get you!!" they heard from behind them.

"God he's catching up!" Hermione yelled.

"Here!" George grabbed his brother and her hand and pulled them through a empty arch way with a twelve on it. They landed hard on the ground in a pile mass.

"Oh god…" Hermione said seeing the black mass start to move towards the arch way that separated them.

"You're mine!!" a voice boomed.

"Oh god…" Hermione said as she saw it come at her but suddenly it stopped and it looked as if it was pulled out by some force. Hermione looked over at Fred and George who looked just as surprised.

"what the hell was that?" Fred asked.

"Fred, rosengod explained the whole thing where the hell were you?" George asked.

"I meant why did it stop?"

"More importantly where did it go?" Hermione asked getting up and brushing herself off. "Wait…" Hermione looked where the arch way was but it was gone.

"Whoa…" Fred said.

"What?" Hermione turned to see what he was looking at. "Whoa…." She said in front of them was rows upon rows of book shelves. "Wait… George your brilliant!" Hermione grabbed him and kissed him on each cheek.

"Hey!" Fred said.

"Well he is! He found dodici library! You saw the twelve and you figured it out!"

"Well… yeah…" he said sheepishly.

"Lets find that book before it comes back." Hermione said starting to run down the rows of the shelves.

"I don't think it can…" Fred said running behind her.

"Here!" Hermione turned a corner and looked up at the book shelf number it had a large tarnished twelve on it. "Wait why don't you think it can come back?" Hermione asked as she started to search for the dodici book of spells.

"Because look…" he pointed into the air and around the room they stood had a bright red light at the edges. "It's a barrier."

"Well that's good..." suddenly the ground shook.

"Its trying to get in…" George said as he peered back at the arch way there a black mass was rushing at it in the form of a large fist.

"It won't hold for long…. Here it is!" she pointed up at the top shelf of the book case.

"Accio book." Hermione said. But nothing happened.

"The barrier is blocking your spell." George said.

"Why didn't I think of that…" Hermione mumbled.

"Your under pressure." He said.

"I'll get it." Fred said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'll climb." The ground shook again making the book shake.

"Fred its too unstable." Hermione said.

"She's right mate."

"Unstable? Like that's ever stopped us?" He said to George he patted him on the shoulder and started to climb up the book shelf.

_Its only twenty feet…only twenty… _

"Be careful Fred!" Hermione said when he almost lost his footing.

"I am love." He yelled down to her. "I'll be okay."

"You better be…" Hermione mumbled. "Can't lose him too." George looked at Hermione as she watched Fred scale the shelf.

_She really loves him… by god Hermione granger loves Fred weasley… _

"George he's going to fall…" Hermione said.

"No he won't." George said taking her hand for comfort. "And if he did he's fallen from far more above the ground heights… he's a Quiddetch player and a weasley he can take it…"

"I got it!" Fred shouted.

"Good drop it down mate I'll catch it!" George let go of her hand and started to move under where Fred was. He let the book fall and George caught it nice and good.

"I'm coming down!" Fred started top climb down.

"Hurry Fred! The barrier, its breaking!" Hermione yelled seeing the red start to fade.

"Jump!" George yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled.

"I have to!"

"No you can't!"

"I'll be okay!" Fred yelled as he jumped the rest of the twenty feet left. He landed on his feet firmly and the shock of the impact raddled his whole body. "Come on!" Fred grabbed onto her hand and they began to run to the only door way in the place.

"Is this the right way?" George asked.

"If its not it's the only way I mean we can't go back to the arch way!" Fred yelled.

"I'll get you sweets!!" the ground shook harder.

"Come on!" Hermione bolted in front of the twins.

"Gods she's fast!" George yelled over to Fred.

"We best catch up!" Fred yelled sprinting far from his twin who struggled just a tad to catch up. Hermione tried to open the door but nothing happened.

"God damn it!" Hermione yelled. She looked behind her and the mass was gaining on them fast.

"maybe this isn't how we get out!" George yelled.

"Look it has a twelve above it! this is an exit or entrance of some kind this is how we get through!!" Fred yelled.

"Wait…" Hermione grabbed the twins hands. "Dodici!" Hermione yelled they felt tugging at their bodies and were engulfed in light.


	21. Its Always Blood

"Owe…." Fred rubbed the back of his head and squirmed.

"You could say that again…" Hermione groaned.

"Fine owe…." George said rubbing his side.

"Hey, were in the sculpture room." Fred said looking around.

"Come with me." Hermione said quickly getting up and running up to a random painting of a dog. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" George asked.

"No time fallow me." she pushed on the painting and it easily slid up to reveal a circle. "Get in!" Hermione said.

"Right…" Fred eyed it but then shrugged an got in, his movement was fallowed by a howl.

"Fred!" George yelled running to the hole. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! its so much fun!" George was looking at his brother sliding down a long tunnel.

"That looks fun."

"You can't go George you have to go tell Ginny and Harry what's going on alright? But what ever you do, don't tell them where we've gone okay?"

"Right." George went running off.

"Are you two coming!" Fred's voice came.

"Quiet keep quiet!" Hermione yelled down into the hole. Hermione hoisted herself up and closed the panting behind her as she started to slide.

"Ouch…" Fred huffed as he looked up into Hermiones eyes.

"Oh… sorry…" she said.

"Nah its alright, better you then George."

"Come on…' Hermione got of and helped him up.

"Whoa what is this place?" he asked looking around. They were standing in a large hall, like many of the others in the house only it looked like it hadn't been dusted in years, paintings hung crooked and faded on the wall and the maroon carpet that lined it had turned to a dusty yellow.

"I dunno, my grandfather once told me a riddle, your always safe with mans best friend…"

"So we'll be safe down here?" he asked un sure of it.

"It would seem so…" Hermione opened the book and flipped to the twelfth page and sighed. "Its not a spell."

"What?" Fred asked looking over her shoulder.

"to banish vlad, its not spell, it's a potion." Hermione mumbled.

"Not an easy one at that…"

"The ingredients are pretty normal you can find them in any garden or kitchen."

"Then I say we find a kitchen." Fred said looking around.

"if its like any of the other halls it will have one." Hermione said.

"well lets start looking." Fred said.

"It'll be at the end of the hall." Hermione said starting to run.

"How do you know?" Fred asked running after her.

"if this place is as old as I think it is, then it would have been the first floor ever made for this house, so the kitchen as many older Victorian houses have will be at the end of the hall…." When they reached the end they were met by two French doors they pressed through and dust fell to the ground. "Just as I said, the kitchen and hey there's even a cauldron. But is it even usable?" she asked.

"Should be… they last a long time." Fred said walking over to it and examining it. "Not even a hint of rust on this…" he stopped and turned to look at her. she had a funny look on her face, and she was pointing to something on his shoulder.

Hermione watched him closely as he looked to his shoulder and freeze in his movements. There perched on him was a large rat twitching his nose at him.

"Hermione…"

"Yeah?" she asked amused.

"Get it off…" he squirmed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Get the thing off me…"

"Are you scared of them?" she asked with a twinge of amusement in her voice.

"No… just get it off me…" he whispered.

"Right…" Hermione walked over with a bounce in her step and pulled the rat off his shoulder and then set it on the ground where it scurried back to its hole by Fred's feet.

"Ah!" he jumped as it ran over his foot. Hermione covered her mouth to had the laugh.

"Heart of a lion you have!" she giggled.

"Oh nose down Hermione." he said looking over her. "I like that…" he said.

"Like what?" she asked stopping her giggles to give him an odd look.

"Your smile…" Hermione ducked her head down and tried to hide it. "No…" he lifted her chin up and swept his lips across it. "That smile shouldn't be hidden; it should be on display for the world to see." Hermione smiled brightly for him and he grinned in return.

"Well lets start on this potion that way we can banish that bustard, Vlad." Fred turned the page of the book to twelve and started to look over at the ingredients. "Okay we need… nothing magic…" Fred said.

"What?" she asked.

"We're basically making soup, its all kitchen stuff."

"Told you." Hermione said. Walking over to another door in the room. "Hey I found the pantry.

"I'll fill up the cauldron you gather the ingredients…" he said handing her the book.

"Alrighty." Fred walked over to the cauldron and cleaned it with a simple spell and then pointed his wand inside.

"Wategro…" the cauldron filled with boiling water. "Ready over here." Fred said. Hermione walked over with bowl full of ingredients. "Do you want to make this?" Fred asked.

"No, best to leave it to the professional." She said with a smile, Fred nodded and started to add the ingredients. "How do you know how much to put in…" she asked eyeing him pinching some cloves and throwing them in. "You're not even measuring."

"Did you ever notice how snape never measured."

"Yeah…" she said.

"Well that's because a great potion maker doesn't have to its all done by feel." He said. "I don't have to measure I just know." he stopped and looked at the book and then to Hermione. "Okay… I just need one more thing." He said.

"Blood?" she asked.

"Blood." He confirmed.

"How much?" she asked.

"A five second stream…" he said. "So it'll have to be a deep cut." He said. Hermione walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a long knife. She walked back over top the cauldron. Hermione pointed her wand to the blade and watched it turn from cool steel to sizzling red metal. "What are you doing."

"Sanitizing it…" Hermione said. she waited for the blade to go back to a cool silver and then placed it in her palm. "One… Two… three…" Hermione slid the sharp edge across her cool flesh and watched as a crimson line fallowed the path of the blade. She pulled the knife back and held her hand over the cauldron and squeezed her hand and let her blood flow freely.

Fred watched in amazement as the blood fell from her hand to the brownish liquid that lay beneath it. After three seconds the water turned from brown to purple and then just as she pulled her hand away after the last two seconds it rippled out into a luminescent Opal coloring.

"Whoa…" Fred said. Hermione pointed her wand to her hand and healed it shut.

"is it ready now?" she asked hopeful.

"No…" Fred said looking down at the open book.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"at least it will take three days to be ready. At most… a week."

"A week?" she asked. "Fred I could be dead by then…"

"Hey…" Fred pulled her into his arms. "I won't let that happen…" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so scared Fred..." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.


	22. Hiding Out the First Night

"Oh…" Hermione almost laughed as his stomach growled loudly.

"I haven't eaten in a while…" he said running his stomach as stepping back.

"Well… maybe I could make something in here…" she said. "There's a pretty bountiful garden right outside this room."

"This is odd seeing as no has been down here in years…" Fred said.

"Let me go look for something out there, maybe there will be berries or… something." She started to walk but Fred caught her by the arm.

"You're not going any where that's out of my sight…" he said. "Got that?"

"Sure…" she said.

"I already said nothing is going to happen to you…" he said while holding her hand and heading out of the room. It was like the other garden only not at all tarnished which surprised them both.

"Look tomatoes…" Hermione said taking a few down from the vine. "Hmm… I should have gotten a basket…"

"Here's one…" he walked just a bit over to a bench where an old rusty wire one sat. he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said setting some in. "Hey there's mint tree here." she said reaching up and grabbing a few mint leaves.

"Hey do you see a cow any where?" Fred asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I could go for some meat." Hermione giggled. "No I don't think we'll find any cows down here I think we'll be on a strict veggie diet…." She said. "Hey apples…" Hermione tried to reach them but couldn't. "Damn my height…" Hermione mumbled. A hand reached above her and grabbed on for her. She turned to see Fred holding the apple before her.

"I like your height… it gives me some advantage over you." Hermione just smiled up at him. "Need any more apples?" he asked.

"Three more." She said. he reached up and got three and then placed them into the basket for her. "Thank you…" she said. "Lets head back and I'll start to make us something good."

"With tomatoes apples and mint?" Fred asked. "Love, that doesn't sound to good. I mean that really doesn't shout yummy to me."

"You'll see." She said with a wink as they headed back into the kitchen. Fred sat down by the cauldron and watched over the potion.

"Hmm… gas…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"The stove its gas…" Hermione started search thru some drawers until she found an old sparker.

"What is that?" Fred asked.

"It's a sparker you squeeze the handle and this metal rod runs against this metal surface and creates a spark… like this." she squeezed the handle and a spark spit out and then a small fire was lit in the stove tops.

"What are you goin to make?"

"pan cooked tomatoes."

"Could you boil some water?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said. He placed an old pot on the stove and washed it out using a simple spell and then filled it with water by using a simple spell.

"Thank you… now use this…" she handed him a knife. "And chop the apples and the mint leaves." She said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to make us a drink…" she said.

"Apple mint?"

"Yes now just trust me and do it." Fred scrunched his nose and began to chop away. He heard sizzling and looked up to see Hermione placing the tomatoes in the pain with some salt and pepper.

"Hey I'm uh done what now?" he asked. Hermione walked over and took the cutting board with all the chopped items and scraped them into the boiling water. She then took the cutting board over to the tomatoes and let the juice from the apple run into the pan.

"There we are…" she turned the flame down on the tomatoes and sat down at the table with Fred. "It'll be another five minutes." She said.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?? I mean you haven't talk about what happened with ron."

"Because there's nothing to talk about." She said as she sat back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want to forget about it." She said.

"I don't' think that's healthy to do…" Fred said. "You can't ignore things like that."

"Oh and how would you know?" Hermione asked standing up. "You can't say oh I know what you've been through or anything like that because the truth is you haven't! its my body… alright? It was my experience! So I will do what ever the bloody hell I think is right to deal!" with that she walked over to their stove and flipped the tomatoes.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"Well you did." She said as she went to the pot of bowling water.

"Hermione…" Fred said getting up and walking over to her.

"Look I'm sorry, I snapped… I just have so much to worry about right now… the only thing keeping me from having a nervous break down is ignoring what he did…"

"Alright…" Fred said kissing her on the cheek. "But when your ready…"

"I'll come to you." She said with smile. "I always will." He kissed her again. "Now can you get those plates…"

"Of course." he said. he got them out of the cupboard and washed them using a simple spell. He held one out and she put a couple of the fried tomatoes on his plate.

"The drink won't be ready for a few more seconds…" she said looking in the pot of water.

"Where's the silverware?" he asked.

"You won't need it…" she said. "You eat it with your fingers like a cookie." She said.

"Oh…" he sat down at the table and took a bite. "Whoa…" he said. "Hermione this is really good." He said.

"Its an old recipe." She said. "Now try this…" she set a small glass with clear liquid in it down in front of him. He smelled it while eyeing her. "Trust me you'll like it." He let the liquid slide down his throat. It tingled all the way down and even though it was hot when he was finished taking his sip his mouth was left cold.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah its kind of cold after you drink it right?" she asked.

"Where'd you learn this?" he asked.

"My mom." Hermione said with a fond smile. "She was a great cook… I used to love to watch her cook… the way she moved around the kitchen…" Fred loved the look in her eyes like she was far away from trouble, she had the sweetest smile playing her lips. "It was like watching a ballerina… she was so graceful." She looked back to Fred and smiled, but then faded slightly. "You're so lucky." She said.

"What do you mean." He asked eating some more.

"You still have your mom and dad." She said taking a bite of one of her tomatoes.

"You know my parents would take you in." he said.

" Yeah but that would make dating you very difficult and awkward ." She said making him laugh.

"Very true." He said. "So what is your plan then… just going to live here with your grandfather during your summer holidays?"

"No I have a home in Tuscany I would much like to move to after I graduate." She said. "its a sweet little two story villa that has a large sun flower garden surrounding it. Oh when the breeze hits it… the petals make the most wonderful noise…" Fred smiled.

_there's that smile again… _he thought

"I love it when you do that…" Fred said placing his hand on her cheek.

"Do what?" she asked.

"When you remember things or talk about things that you love… you get the most amazing look on your face…" he said. "its brilliant." He said, she blushed a deep crimson, suddenly she let out a small yawn. "Tired?" he asked.

"Extremely." She said.

"I saw a bedroom along the way…"

"Let me clean up first…" she said already clearing away the empty plates and glasses. Fred smirked and then waved his wand the sink began to run and the dishes levitated themselves.

"Now come on." He said.

"Must you do everything the magic way?" she asked as he showed her to the bedroom he had seen. When they entered he pulled her back out and shut the door he waved his wand again.

"Yes… makes everything easy." He said winking at her. He opened it again and they were standing in a room with white velvet carpeting and white pearled walls with sapphire blue fur-de-lies painted on. The ceiling itself had actual sapphires imbedded into the white gold paint.

"Whoa…" she said.

"You know I kind of got jipped on the room." Fred said looking around. In the middle of the room was a king sized four poster silver velvet draped bed post with a blue, silver edged comforter.

"Sharing?" she asked.

"We don't' have to."

"You're my boyfriend I don't see the problem in sharing a bed… you've rested in my bed before." She said.

"Alright."

"Just one thing." She said.

"What is it?" he asked, he didn't know why but he was some what nervous.

"I toss in turn a bit." She said.

"So do i." he said laughing a bit.

"So I won't disturb you?" she asked.

"Shouldn't." he said.

"Alright then…." Hermione pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and snuck under the covers of the bed Fred then did the same thing he waved his wand and the candles went out that lit the room.

"Good night Fred… I love you…"

"I love you to Hermione. Goodnight." He said. suddenly he felt Hermione slip over to his side of the bed and snake her arms around his waist and lay her head upon his chest.

"Deal with it." She said making him laugh a bit.

"No problem here…" He said holding her close and kissing her on top the head. "now get some rest…" he said softly.

"Mhmm…" she whispered already dozing off.


	23. She's Gone

Fred didn't sleep at all that night instead he watched her made sure nothing came for her, made sure she was safe. Through out the night she slept soundly in freds arms. nuzzling against him. Making the smallest of noises as she dreamt. She was beautiful when she slept, she was peaceful and calm, something he hadn't seen as of late. Before he knew it she was slowly fluttering her eyes open. Her honey brown eyes met his sapphire blues.

"Mmm… good morning…" she muttered as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning…" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmmm." She smiled looking up at him.

"What?" he asked seeing her smile.

"Your fuzzy." She said as she rested her hand on his cheek and ran it down the stubble.

"Oh well I don't have my razor…" he said rubbing his chin.

"I like it." She said sitting up.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Mhmm…" Suddenly Fred kissed her neck, causing the stubble to tickle the sensitive skin.

"Fred!" she laughed.

"Like it now?" he asked smirking.

"Yep." She slipped out of bed. "I'm going to get a quick shower." She said.

"Need help?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione stopped at the door way and turned to him with a seductive look. She pulled on her pony tail and shook out her hair. the soft rolling waves fell over her shoulders as she shook her hair out. She winked at Fred with a smile.

"No." she said as she closed the door.

"Oh that's not fair…" he said seeing the door shut.

_That was… sexy… were alone down here for at least a week maybe two… whats going to happen… I mean its only a matter of time until we go farther then a few pecks on the lips and cheeks… I'm not talking sex. No not sex… but… maybe something… _a shrill scream came from the bathroom.

"Fred!!!" she screamed. Fred jumped off the bed while simultaneously pulling out his wand. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. He pulled back his foot and kicked it open to reveal a dark shadow surrounding Hermione who was clutching her neck gasping ass he fell to the ground.

"Expecto patronum!!!!" a large lion burst from his wand and lunged at the shadow. Fred ran to Hermione and picked her up in his arms as he ran out the door and kicked it close. Hermione threw her wand out and a great silver elixir flowed from the tip of her wand and covered the door. "he's sealed in there for the time being… I don't know how long it will hold." He said as she rubbed her neck. Fred carried her into the bedroom across from the one they had just come from, he laid her gently on the bed and looked her over.

"Merlin…" he hissed as he ran his thumb over a dark bruise that had wound its way around her neck. Her eyes were red and she had a few tears running down her cheeks. Fred wiped them away with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

"Fine… shaken but fine." she said. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"What were you doing up?"

"I had to go to the girls room nosey." She coughed as she rubbed her neck. "Fred we can't stay down here, not the whole time we'll come back for the potion in a few days when its ready we have to leave now." She said. "I need some different clothes…" she said. "Think accio would work this far away."

"No but a rendition if accio would… accioa Hermione's clothes."

"Acioa?" Hermione asked with out warning a a pile of different clothes laid on the bed.

"Did you invent that spell?" she asked.

"Yeah patent pending." He said.

"It brilliant." She said with a small smile. she picked out a few clothes and then turned to Fred. "Could you uh…"

"Don't think I'm a pervert its just I don't want you to be alone…" Hermione looked around to see if there was even a closet for him to stand in but there was nothing.

"Uhm would you maybe at least turn around…"

"Oh right I could. Yeah turn around." Fred did as he was told. He began to hear the rustling of clothes and heat shot to his cheeks when he heard a pile of clothes drop to the ground. Fred looked up in thought and nearly jumped to feet when he saw the room was edged in mirrors like a fun house he could at the moment see down the back of a naked Hermione. He adverted his eyes completely and stared at the ground.

"Fred."

"I didn't look!" he suddenly shouted.

"I uh don't doubt that… I was just wondering if maybe you could aciao some shoes I don't see any here."

"Oh uh… yeah…" he did as she said and three pairs fell from the sky onto the bed.

"You don't have the spell right i don't think you keep sending me more then just on pair or a few items."

"Probably why the uh…' his eyes wondered to the mirror. "The patent is still pending." He could see her pulling a shirt over her head and looked away once more cursing himself under his breath. "You daft prick…"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"What huh?"

"You sound very flustered." She said.

"No not uh flustered just you know… uhm are you finished yet?"

"Yeah done." He turned to see Hermione in a blue polo shirt and low rider jeans with sneakers on.

"You look good." He said.

"did I look good naked?" she asked.

"What?" his moth dropped to the ground.

"I said so do you." She said giving him an odd look.

"Oh right."

"Okay… uh could you get my wand its in the other room…"

"Acioa Hermione's wand." Suddenly two popped into the air and fell.

"Two…" she said. "You called upon my old one… the heart string in the middle was faulty I had to have it replaced a few years ago…" she said with a small smile as she tucked the small old wand into her back pocket and grasped her current one.

"On the count of three we're going to run, there's an old crank elevator at the end that's how we'll get back to the portrait room." Hermione said.

"One Two Three…" Fred said before Hermione pulled him back into the room.

"What?" he asked. "You said three."

"I wanted to count."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes."

"One Two Three." She said before running out.

"Hey!" he shouted running after her. right behind him there was a huge explosion Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to see the shadow gaining on Fred.

"No no no!" she shouted. a great light burst from Hermione's hand and side swiped the shadow giving Fred enough to time to get away.

"Come on!" he shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall. "where is it?"

"There!" she said pointing to a door at the end of the hall. Fred picked up his speed as he looked behind them to see the shadow gaining force. Fred threw open a door to see a padlocked gate.

"Its locked its locked what are we going to do!" he shouted pulling down on the padlock.

"Oh move over! Allohamora!" Hermione shouted. the padlock un locked and fell to the ground. Hermione through open the gate and pulled Fred in and then shut it pulling the door close a loud bang heard as the shadow hit it.

"Your just like Ron you know that, always panicking in a time of crisis!"

"Well excuse me miss smartest witch of her age!"

"We shouldn't be fighting right now!"

"I know!" he shouted as he started to crank the elevator with out warning it started to move up.

"Its going to slow!"

"And you blame me it's the shawty muggle work!"

"Oh don't start on the muggles!"

"Why are we fighting?!"

"I don't know!" she said panic filling her eyes.

"it won't go up any further…" he said trying to crank to see it was stuck.

"Fred…" she whispered looking down to see the shadow making is way up the shaft slowly, teasingly as if to prolong the killing for its enjoyment. Fred pulled Hermione close to him and cradled her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you." he looked up praying to some god to help them that when he noticed the elevator not lined with an anti aperation barrier. Hermione closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact of the shadow creature that's when she heard a loud pop she stared up at Fred to see him smiling like a fool.

"Your smiling at a time like this?" she asked.

"Time like what we're safe." She looked around to see they were in the portrait room.

"Oh my god…" she whispered Fred let a loud laugh escape him.

"That's not funny!" she laughed leaping into his arms. "How I thought we couldn't apperated."

"I notice the elevator didn't have a barrier on it… they must have forgotten to hex it because it didn't work."

"You Fred Weasley are the brightest wizard of your age!" she laughed before kissing him. when she pulled back she gasped, her eyes glazed over a milky white.

"Mione…" he said suddenly her eyes turned back to honey brown as she fell into his arms. "Hermione." He said some what panicked.

"I'm fine I'm fine… Just fine." She said sitting up. "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure sure…." Fred said running up the spiral stair case. Hermione watched him take his leave and closed her eyes.

"Bye Fred."


	24. What Are You Thinking

"Fred you and Hermione are back?" Ginny asked sitting at the table with Harry.

"Yeah, I'm getting her some water we had a pretty close call got out just in time."

"The potion?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to go back for it in a few days."

"Hermione can't go down there again." Harry said. "We found out more about the legend from George, this thing is gunning for her.

"I know." Fred said filling a glass with some tap water.

"Hey your back, where's Hermione?" George asked walking in.

"Portrait room."

"what?' George asked.

"She's waiting for me in the portrait room."

"Fred I just came from the portrait room she's not there." Fred looked to his brother with wide eyes and then bolted out of the kitchen.

--

Hermione came out of the elevator shaft and put a anti inner aperation spell so Fred couldn't come back after her.

"You like the chase!" Hermione yelled out into the dark hall way. "If I keep running you gain more power until you can fully kill me. that choke thing you pulled an hour ago, its nothing but a glamour you trick me by making the air around me thinner. I'm too smart for it now, I've figured out your game." The shadows started to rush out into the open and build up in front of her like a giant wave.

--

"Monique!" Fred yelled. A White male ghost came in form in front of him.

"She's already gone to find her."

"will she be able to bring her back."

"No, but you will once she finds her she'll bring her back here. I will go after them, I have certain abilities I will be able to hold the shadow off for a few moments and give her time to escape if needed… I will gather the other ghosts for help." He reached out and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder. "Do not fret I will not let what happened to Josephine and I to happen to you and Hermione." He said before sinking through the floor.

"What happened to them?" Ginny asked. Fred looked back at her and then at the sculpture of two dancing lovers.

"They were killed."

--

"I'm not scared of you not any longer! I have faced a thousand dementors, a wear wolf, death eaters, I have seen Voldemort himself you think you can scare me! Your nothing but a shadow I can defeat a shadow!"

"I have killed many girls you're age." a whispered voice stated.

"That's just it they were normal girls I'm not what you would call normal. You see un like all of the others I have powers I'm a witch, the wisest of my age! I'm famous in the magical community for defeating cold evil things like you. For every life you have taken I have saved times ten."

"I'm more powerful."

"You might have been at one time, but deal with it you have nothing now!" the shadow rushed at her, but Hermione stood still and let her arms stretch out as it passed through her.

"Oh scary!" she laughed.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!!!"

--

"What was that?" Ron asked looking around the room.

"That was him." Fred said untying his brother from the chair.

"No what are you doing I could still hurt some one."

"No."

"He might use me again!" he shouted.

"Ron." Fred said kneeling in front of his brother. "He only used you to hurt Hermione, that's all he wants. You're only a danger to her, and only for the time being he's alive… or un alive…" he said not really sure what to call him. Ron nodded and stood up just as Fred was about to leave Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Fred turned and looked over his brother.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You shouldn't be, It wasn't you and Hermione knows that too." Ron some what smiled relieved and fallowed his brother out of the room.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked.

"She went after it alone." Ginny said.

"What has she lost it?" Ron asked.

"You know Hermione Ron she doesn't like to run from things." Harry said.

"But she'd never face it alone."

"Not unless she felt she had too." Ginny said stopping as she looked down in thought.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I once asked Hermione if she would ever do any of the stunts you guys pulled with out you or Ron."

"What did she say?" Fred asked.

"She said only if they were in eminent danger. She then told me something… something I was never to tell any one else."

"Now would be the time to spill the secret Ginny." Fred said. She looked around and then took a breath.

"Hermione has premonitions sometimes."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Harry asked.

"Said that she only got them sometimes rarely like one a year, and she was afraid you would push her to have one and she wouldn't be able too making you think-.'

"She was lying." Harry finished.

"This is heavy, when I came out here I thought it was going to be a fun time pulling pranks on Ron and making her laugh." George said.

"We'll still do that just after we save Hermione." Fred said.

"Good I spotted this great closet to lock Ron in with a spider." George said trying to bring some humor to the thick air.

--

"I have killed twelve of your family members!!!"

"They were squibs! They would have been easy to kill, me not so much." she said looking around the dark hallway.

"You know who I could kill? I could kill that lover of yours Rosengod."

"Rosengod isn't my lover he was my protector! Some one to guard my mind from you."

"Don't lie you are the love of his life and every one knows!" he shouted. "You were mine you were always to be mine Jacqueline!" Hermione's mind swirled with confusion.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't lie! You were the oldest daughter, you were to be married to me the head of the family not Rosengod!" the mass flooded in front of her and started to take shape.

And before her stood the massive man that was Vlad. He was tall, and massive, ever inch of his body covered in muscle. He was a force to be reckoned with and for a second Hermione bravery faltered as she looked up into the empty black eyes of the bearded

Man.

"You were mine, and you will be mine again Jacqueline!" he shouted.

"My name is Hermione!" she shouted at him.

"You left me once you will nt leave me again not unless they are on my terms." He pulled a ghostly knife from his cloak.

"Did you not hear me my name is Hermione!"

"You whore, you filthy whore trading me for my brother. I will bleed you like the pig you are!"

"You're stuck in the past!!!!" she bellowed.

--

"What is the plan?" Ginny asked.

"I." Fred stopped. "I don't know how to help her."

"Hermione has a vast number of books in her room… we could scan over them see if there's any spells that we can do from far to help her until we reach her. maybe find a bypass to get to her." Ginny said.

"I cant remember how we got where we were after George, Hermione and I Landed back in the portrait room. George do you remember?" Fred asked.

"No…" George said trying to think. "I. I don't."

"I'll go find the house elf." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If any one knows about secret passages in the house I bet it would be the elf." She explained.

"You go to hermiones room and look through her spell books, I'll go find the house elf." Harry said.

"I'll help." Ron said.

"Good go ahead. Me and George are going to the portrait room. Try to retrace our steps. Oh Ginny look for any spells that will locate lost memorys, if we can't remember we might have to force it out." Fred said.

"Sure thing."

--

"You can wave that knife around all you want, but I'm not running from you. You can't hurt me if I'm not scared."

"Then I guess I will have to make your blood run cold…" with that the shadow disappeared from sight.

_Fred… I wish you were here… _

"Hermione?" she turned to see Monique the ghost walkign down the hall way.

"Monique!" Hermione said running to her. "Thank god…"

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Thomas asked appearing before her. "Fred is worried."

"I have to do this alone." Hermione said.

"You should never be alone at a time like this." Monique said.

"He will kill him." Hermione said.

"Who?"

"Fred… I saw it."

"She has visions like the others…" Monique whispered.

"others?" Hermione asked.

"Many woman in the family would have visions."

"I don't have many only once ever other year…" she explained.

"How do you know it wasn't a nightmare?" Thomas asked.

"Because I was awake…"

"Oh… I need to report back to Fred tell him your alright."

"Please don't tell him where I am."

"He already knows that you're with the potion. He is scared for you." Monique said.

"You can't have him come after me."

"Hermione what is going on?" she asked. Hermione looked at her with saddened eyes.

--

"Its been an hour she isn't back." Fred said.

"I'm sure she's okay Hermione is strong." George said.

"Not against him, she admitted to me that she was afraid. When has Hermione ever done that?" Fred asked.

"That's unlike her." George said as he looked to his brother to see fear swimming in his eyes. "You really love her."

"Yeah I do… I mean it hasn't been that long but, there's something about her." he said turning to look at him. "She makes me feel like I can do anything." He said. "I have to get her back, I need her."

"We have a problem." Harry said running in with Ginny who was holding her boyfriend up.

"What happaned?" Fred asked.

"Ron Ron is what happaned." Ginny said.

"He hit me with some curse I've never even heard of… he's gone and who ever is after Hermione is back, he looked different not like Ron." Harry said.

"Harry the elf, what did the elf say?"

"The elf has never even heard of the level you told me about, but he is lookgin into it." Harry said.

"Looking into it?" Fred asked. "How long will that take?" he asked his anger rising.

"Fred we're all doing the best we can." George said.

"Well your best isn't saving Hermione." He snapped. Suddenly the ghosts walked in through a wall.

"Did you find her?" Fred asked. thomas and Monique looked to each other.

"No…" Thomas said while Monique adverted her eyes.

"She's not where I said she was?"

"No we searched everywhere…" thomas said.

"Monique did you get any sense that she was there?" Fred asked.

"Uhm… no I'm I'm afraid not." George eyed her for a second and then looked to Fred.

_I don't think she's telling the truth Fred… _he thought.

_She's on that floor and we have to get to her… get to her before vlad does. _

"Monique why are you lying?" Fred asked.

"You dare accuse her?" Thomas asked.

"Shut it casper." George said glaring at him.

"She's there, but she asks that you not come… she can handle it as long as she's not scared she'll be fine."

"that's the problem she is scared."

"She isn't I saw her not even flinch when he showed his true face to her." Thomas said.

"He may not be able to hurt her as a ghost but he has a body now go back tell her that Ron is coming, vlad has taken over his body." Thomas and Monique looked at each other and then sunk through the floor.

_Hermione what are you thinking you can't do this alone…_


	25. Encounter

"Not scared I just have to stay calm…" Hermione said to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to find the cauldron at a full boil, the liquid glowing brightly almost blinding her. "this isn't right he said it would take more then a week its already ready." Hermione whispered looking down into it. "This is great I don't know how much to throw at him to make him disappear…" she looked over the spell book and frowned. "As much as needed, what am I going to do throw the cauldron at him?"

Hermione walked over to a closet and opened it up to find small glass jars full of different types of spices. She started to boil another cauldron full of water and began to dump the different spices in the sink After she had gotten all the spices out she would stick the jars into the boiling water to sanitize them. When she was done cleaning them she grabbed as many vials as she could and through them in as well. After that she left to find something big enough to carry all of them.

--

"We were here but what happened after we were here?" Fred asked looking around the portrait room. "How did we get to that floor?"

"I don't remember, I swear I draw a blank I know I left after both of you but where did you go." George asked looking around.

"God she could be dead already Why can't I remember!" he shouted before punching the wall.

"Fred." George said walking over. "She isn't dead yet, knowing Hermione she's already got some plan to survive this."

"She's all alone…" he said looking down at his feet ashamed. "Why did I leave her."

"You couldn't have known she would run off." George said. "Now come on lets go and check on Harry, what ever Ron hit him with is taking its toll." As they began to walk out they heard something fall to the ground. "You punched the wall so hard a portrait fell." George chuckled. Fred walked over and picked it up and looked it over.

"It's a picture of a dog."

"Royal dog?" George asked.

"Maybe." As he hung back on the wall he stopped. "Whoa."

"What is it?" George asked.

"Déjà vu." He said.

"What?"

"Déjà vu I've done something like this or seen something like this before…"

"_Hey, were in the sculpture room." Fred said looking around. "Come with me." Hermione said quickly getting up and running up to a random painting of a dog. "Hurry!"_

"_What's going on?" George asked._

"_No time fallow me." she pushed on the painting and it easily slid up to reveal a circle. "Get in!" Hermione said. _

"_Right…" Fred eyed it but then shrugged an got in, his movement was fallowed by a howl.__ He was sliding down a long tunnel while hearing his brother cry out if he was alright. "Yes it's so much fun!" _

Fred took the portrait off and sighed.

"There was a hole here, Hermione and I slid down it that's how we got to that floor.'

"I don't remember that."

"Its gone."

"You haven't been sleeping much maybe you imagined it."

"I didn't I know it was here…" he placed it back on and then off. "I have to figure this out…" he said.

"_Hurry!"_

"_What's going on?" George asked._

"_No time fallow me." she pushed on the painting and it easily slid up to reveal a circle. _Fred looked it over with a raised eyebrow before pushing on the portrait slightly and just as it had done before it easily slid to the side to reveal a hole.

"Go get the others I'm going in."

"Oh no your not going in there alone. We go get the others then we come back." George said sliding the portrait back into place.

"We don't have that kind of time, I doubt vlad knows his way around the castle… he hasn't found how to get through that level with out going through walls, he's clueless right now so lets go find Ginny and Harry and get what we need, we take this guy on in numbers that's the only way to defeat him."

"Sense when have you been the sensible one?" Fred asked.

"Around the tiem you became the senseless one now lets go." He said running out of the room his brother fallowing him. after they left Fred walked out from behind the tall statue of himself and chuckled.

"Clueless…" he said walking over to the portrait. "I'm not clueless any more…" with out warning he was sent realign back from a sharp pain striking him in his head.

_this is my body get out!!!! _An angry voice erupted in his head. _I won't let you hurt her again!_

"Silence you insolent swine… your too weak to fight me off and you know it." he said before walking over to the portrait and pushing it with both hands, gruesome black finger nails spreading out of Rons hands. "Soon boy, you'll take my place as a memory while I'll take your place as an actual being… do not fret your one small stepping stone in a much greater plan."

--

"Where is she…" Monique whispered her and Thomas had been search the whole floor but had found no sign of Hermione. "Has she gone back?" she asked looking to him.

"Maybe we shall return to Fred." He said. flying up through the ceiling.

"Hermione if you're here he's back he's taking human form he's taking over your friend Ron!" she called. When no answer came she sighed.

"Monique.." she looked up to see Thomas head sticking out from the ceiling. "Are you coming."

"I do hope he has not gotten to her…" she whispered looking around.

"I doubt it, if he is truly in Ron's body he's going to have trouble finding how to get to this floor." he said floating down to her. he went to place his hand on her cheek but pulled back she smiled at him sadly.

"I hate that I never got to hold you one last time…"

"I hate that we didn't get to live a full life together." She whispered a small ghost tear rolling down her cheek.

"Just think love really we'll have our an eternity together."

"An eternity where we can't hold, can't kiss…" she said.

"At least we'll be together…" he said. "Now come on we have to make sure that Hermione and Fred won't have to share the fate we have." She nodded before flying up into the ceiling with Thomas by her side.

--

"What's going on?" Ginny asked running in dead last behind the others as they raced down the stairs into the sculpture room.

"I know how to get to the floor where Hermione is." Fred said reaching the marble floor and running into the middle of the room.

"Its behind he dog…" George stopped the second his feet hit the marble. "The… what was I saying?" he asked.

"Something about behind…" Ginny said looking to harry unsure.

"Uhm what were you saying again?" Harry asked looking to George.

"Well uh… Fred?" George asked.

"I can't remember…" he said looking around. "Great." He muttered.

"There must be a memory charm." Ginny said.

"Smart house." George muttered. "Is any one else starting to hate this place?"

--

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. he turned around to see her looking at him with a sideways glance.

"Where have you been?" he asked walking up to her.

"Looking for more ingredients for a new potion, I filled my vials to eary I thought the potion was ready but a half hour after they were filled they turned black. I have to make a new one."

"Need help?" he asked.

"No you should go back upstairs."

"Hermione your not doing this alone." He said. "we work better as a team then by ourselves." She looked him over and then smiled.

"Right." She said. "Come on fallow me!" when they got into the kitchen he saw different ingredients sitting on the table. "I've already boiled the water, I dumped all the ingredients down here so I'd have for the vials I didn't think the potion would fail I've been searching for every ingredient on he floor above this for the past half hour." She said walking over and checking to see if she had all the ingredients needed.

"Do you have everything?" Ron asked looking at four vials filled with something that looked close to sludge."

"You definitely took the potion off to fast." He said as he looked to a knife resting on the counter. He picked it up in his hand and smiled a sick smile.

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything, we'll just keep this from professor snape." He chuckled as she read over the potion one more time not wanting to make a mistake. "I had Fred make the potion last time, I'm unsure of my capabilities with this one."

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Sure you don't want a go?" she asked reaching into a drawer to fetch something.

"No no…" he said nearing her the knife held firmly in hand.

"Probably for the best its been how long sense you've made a potion, over three hundred years?" she asked holding a vial firmly in hand.

"Well… what did you say?" he asked stopping. With out warning Hermione whipped around and slammed the glass vial straight into his face.

"AHHHHH!!!!" He bellowed. Hermione backed up to the door way wanting an escape If she needed it. "IMPOSSIBLE YOU FIALED AT MAKIGN THE POTION!"

"I don't fail at anything… potions fine, I just filled a couple vials up with mud to make you think I had." she said grabbing a vial from her back pocket and throwing it straight at him he sunk to the floor and looked up at Hermione with pitch black eyes..

"I'm going to enjoy killing you…" he said getting up and grabbing the knife before he could raise it over his head his eyes faded back into blue he threw the knife to the other side of the room and dropped to his knees. "No!!! I won't let you hurt her!" he cried his eyes full of tears. "Hermione run!!!!" he shouted.

"He's gone…" she ran to her friends side and grabbed his hand in hers.

"No go!!!" eh shouted ripping his hand from her.

"Ron he's gone don't worry." She said wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him in. "The potion worked." She laughed. "He's gone." She said pulling back.

"Hermione…" he half whispered half sobbed.

"You're alright your not going to hurt me." with out warning his eyes fluttered back as his hand reached out and grasped her neck silencing a scream that had threatened to come out.

"You will not escape me again…"


	26. Blood and Stone

"I'm sorry Fred." George said. "I've tried every memory reversal charm I know on not only the room but us as well I don't know any others."

"Ginny?"

"I can't use magic remember." Ginny said.

"Do you know any spells though? Ones you could tell George, or I to try?"

"George did all the ones I know."

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry mate." Harry said. Fred walked over to the stairs and sat down. George walked over and sat down by his brother.

"Where did this mark come from?' Harry asked looking at the wall, there was a large crack with some blood on it. Fred looked it over with a quizzical glance and then tp his hand to see his knuckles bruised and cut up. he stood up and stared at the wall.

"_God she could be dead already Why can't I remember!" he shouted before punching the wall. _

"_Fred." George said walking over. "She isn't dead yet, knowing Hermione she's already got some plan to survive this." _

"_She's all alone…" he said looking down at his feet ashamed. "Why did I leave her." _

"_You couldn't have known she would run off." George said. "Now come on lets go and check on Harry, what ever Ron hit him with is taking its toll." As they began to walk out they heard something fall to the ground. "You punched the wall so hard a portrait fell."_ "The dog!" he shouted running over to the out of place portrait and ripping it off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I remember this…" George said watching his twin. "That's how you get to the secret floor."

"Yeah but how do we reveal the door?" Fred asked placing the portrait back on the wall. "Start shouting out ideas!"

"Right try taking it off the wall again maybe you did it too fast." Harry offered.

--

"Ron please…" she choked as she clawed at his arm to the point she cut him. with out warning he threw her through the door way she landed harshly on her side.

"RUN!!!" he shouted his eyes back to normal. Hermione slowly got to her feet and ran down the hallway while a painful cry erupted from Ron. "YOU WON'T HURT HER!!!!" He bellowed. Hermione turned a corner and grabbed a large old leather bag filled with vials and turned to run out of the room.

"Where do I go… where do I go…" she said tears in her eyes.

"Hermione run!!!!" she began throwing open different doors trying to find a good place to hide to ambush vlad. When at the last door she opened up to see an old laundry lift. She got in and began pulling on the rope that ran through it. but before she could get any where she was thrown from her lift, she hit the wall harshly and sunk down to look up at a black eyed Ron. He flew at her, Instinct made her kick out her leg hitting him in the stomach. She got to her feet as quickly as she could throwing three vials at him as she did. She bolted down the hallway to the kitchen.

"WHORE!!!!" Before she could reach the door that led to the out side she was thrown once more to the ground.

She rolled onto her stomach pain spreading through her back when with out warning she felt a sharp pain spread through the back of her calf. She screamed in pain as she looked over to see a knife sticking out Ron pulled it out not before twisting it harshly. She shakily reached into the bag and threw five small jars at him he stumbled back. Hermione got to her feet and cried out as she fell back to the ground. She threw another vial at Ron to give her time as she pulled herself back up to her feet, and scrambled to the garden. Before she could get three feet Ron grabbed her arm and reeled her around. Her ankle rolled causing her to start fall. Her head slammed against a stone bench, a sickening crack filled her ears.

"Oh god…" she whispered as she was pulled back up and slammed to the ground. He laughed harshly before Hermione crashed a vial into his face leaving gashes and cuts through out his features.

He stumbled back rubbing his eyes, some of the potion blinding him for a moment. He reached out and ripped the leather bag from her he threw it behind him before tackling her to the ground. he raised the knife over his head and brought it down into her shoulder, making a painful scream erupted from Hermione. After hearing the scream escape her he began madly stabbing the knife any where he could.

"Ron! Stop please you have to remember who are!" she cried.

"YOU LEFT ME ONCE JACQUELINE YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" HE BELLOWED.

"Ron…" she coughed blood seeping from her mouth.

"Get off her!" without warning Ron was torn off of Hermione and thrown into a stone wall.

"Throw these at him!" Ginny yelled grabbing the different vials that had spilled across the floor and throwing it at Ron as her brother and Harry joined in. Fred dropped to his knees and looked over a blood covered Hermione.

"Oh god…" he whispered.

"F-Fred?" she asked shakily.

"I'm here love I'm right here…" he said. she coughed blood spurting out of her mouth Fred tried to wipe the blood away but it only spread. "Oh god…" he said desperately as he tried to find the place to black of her blood loss. But there were so many wounds he didn't know which to cover. "I don't… I don't know what to do…"

"Fred…" she whispered. he looked her over tears filling his eyes. "I love you…"

"No don't don't do that you're going to be fine…J-Just fine…" he said holding her close to his chest. "Don't go… I just found you… don't go…" the words echoed in her head as darkness began to cloud her vision. "I love you don't go…" Hermione let her hand rest on the back of Fred's head as she slowly began to get pulled into something dark, something more powerful then herself.

"Fred…" she whispered. "I'm not scared…" Fred felt her suddenly go limp in his arms. he pulled back and looked Hermione over with wide eyes. he let out a sorrow filled cry.

"What did I do…" Ron whispered looking dawn at his blood covered hands. He looked up at Harry, Ginny and George tears running down his cheeks. "What did I do!?" his eyes flew over to look at Fred who was cradling a limp Hermione in his arms as he shook with unheard sobbs. "No… No… No…" he rocked back and fourth as his sister walked over and cradled his head to her chest. George walked over to Fred and rested a hand on his shoulder

"Get off!" he shouted as he shrugged the hand off. "Leave us be!!!" he cried burying his head into her shoulder. George adverted his eyes and then turned them to look down at the bloodied stone ground.

_He'll never be the same... No one will... _


	27. Shock

Fred paced the waiting room of mungos. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten there. The last hour had been nothing but a blur. He just remembered rocking Hermione's body back and forth a hand on his shoulder and then standing in the middle of St. mungos George taking Hermione from him and handing her off to a nurse who rushed her away.

"They should have been able to heal her by now…" Fred whispered.

"Fred please sit down." Ginny said.

"I can't, not while she's in there."

"George why is your brother so worried about Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They've become close, he loves her." George explained his eyes never leaving his twin.

"Fred…" Mrs. Weasley walked over to him. "You should get out of those clothes…" he looked down to see brown staining from Hermione's blood. It was all over him he slid his hands down it. "I brought one of your old shirts, here." She handed it to him.

"I can't change. The Healer could come it at any moment."

"At least let me de-stain it." she started to pull out a wand.

"No…" he said holding himself. "Just no…" he turned away from her to look at the door that separated him from Hermione. he started to walk away when the door suddenly opened making him turn he tried to look past into the room but the healer closed it too fast.

"Mr. Weasley?" Fred nodded. He ran his hand through his hair and looked Fred over. "We did all we could do, but the damage had been done. I'm so sorry… the nurse will come back out and tell you the details of it." Fred didn't know how long he had been standing there before he sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"She's gone…" harry whispered. Ginny pulled harry into her arms while everyone else turned into each other to grieve except for George who walked over to his brother and kneeled he placed a hand on his shoulder. But instead of Fred shrugging it off and screaming at him like he had done before but instead Fred just continued his sobs.

"I'm so sorry Fred…" George said.


	28. Awe

Hermione opened her eyes to see a blinding light. she tried to move her arms up to shield her face but found she couldn't move them. She felt heavy, but light, she couldn't remember what had happened. The light spread and fluctuated in front of her she closed her eyes trying to escape it.

"Mini…" her eyes snapped open remembering the nickname her mother had given to her lovenly. She looked up into the face of her mother. She was glowing and smiling down at her.

"Mom…" she whispered. She closed her eyes, tears s and when she opened them the light was gone, instead she saw a white ceiling. She looked around to see the walls were covered in white tile there was a small window overlooking a sky line filled with building. She looked down feeling something warm on her hand. there lay Fred his head resting on her hand that was being held by both of his.

"Mione…' he murmured as he opened his eyes. he shook his head as he sat up. when his eyes rested on her face he froze. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Hi.." her voice was barely above a whisper she felt as if she hadn't used it in ages. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" she closed her eyes trying to think.

_He reached out and ripped the leather bag from her he threw it behind him before tackling her to the ground. he raised the knife over his head and brought it down into her shoulder, making a painful scream erupted from her. after hearing the scream escape her he began madly stabbing the knife any where he could. _

"_Ron! Stop remember who are!" she cried. _

"_YOU LEFT ME ONCE JACQUELINE YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" HE BELLOWED. _

"_Ron…" she coughed blood seeping from her mouth. _

"_Get off her!"_

"Where's Ron?" she asked remembering. "Is he alright."

"He's in Azkaban awaiting trial for your murder."

"But I'm not dead…" she whispered. "Am I?"

"You might as well have been… in the wizarding world if the mind is gone then the body is useless, the ministry views that as being dead… They said you weren't going to wake up." he said his eyes watering, he fought hard to make sure no tears fell. He rested a hand on her cheek.

"When is the trial?" Hermione asked.

"Few days.' He said.

"Go to the ministry tell them I'm awake."

"I'm not leaving you again." he said.

"Fred they will kill him." she said.

"I'm not going but George will, he'll be here any minute."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He's been trying to get me to come back home for a while now."

"How long is awhile?" she asked.

"Its-."

"Okay look Fred it's time to get over it! I can't do this anymore the store is in chaos, I can't handle all the customers without some help! Hermione is dea-here." he said his arms dropping to his side to see his brother smiling like a fool.

"George." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Oh my god you're not dead you're here!" he shouted rushing over. "My brother can continue to live his life now what took you so long!" he yammered.

"Sorry… look you need to go to the ministry and tell them that I'm awake and fully literate and that my mind isn't gone and that I have no intention on pressing charges against Ron." She said.

"Right be right back!" he shouted as he apperated from the room. Hermione slowly started to sit up Fred helping her.

"I feel… groggy…" she whispered. "like I've been asleep for a while." Fred chuckled.

"You've been asleep for quite some time… four months."

"four months?" Hermione asked. "how is that possible?"

"You hit your head at some point during the attack. When we brought you here they fixed up your stab wounds and the gash on your head but they only healed it on the surface and you ended up with bleeding on the brain… they fixed it just in time before it could have killed you but not enough time before putting you in a comma." A tear fell. "You were a vegetable Hermione. You weren't supposed to wake up ever. Everyone wanted me to let you go but I just knew you were going to pull threw I just knew that if I sat here long enough and held her hand tight enough that you would find your way back." Hermione smiled softly. "You know for twenty minutes I had thought you were dead. The lead healer told me there was nothing he could do and he was sorry… we all grieved your death, the family together, me by myself with Georges hand on my shoulder. But still we grieved, dad even went to make arrangements… but then the nurse came in and asked us if we would like to go in and see you, you were allowed visitors. You were alive." His eyes grew bright. "The doctor was sorry not because you were dead, but because He couldn't save the mind of the great Hermione Granger." He chuckled. "I hit that Healer so hard." She smiled, he lent down and kissed her. "I love you so much…"

"I love you…"

"I told them they're going to come here and see for themselves and then you're going to testify for ron and then he'll get off and then everything will be as right as rain!!!" George said jumping in. "Oh and the family is here."

"Mione!" a bunch of people rushed in. Hermione laughed as harry threw his arms around her. "Oh sorry you must still hurt!" he pulled back.

"No I actually feel quite good!" she said with a small smile.

"Then let me in!" Ginny pushed harry aside and hugged Hermione tightly. "I've missed you." She said. When she pulled away Hermione looked up to see a bright eyed Mrs. Weasley looking down at her, though her eyes sparkled Hermione could see deep sadness behind them. Hermione reached out and took the older woman's hand.

"I'm going to set everything straight." Hermione said. The woman let out a small sob before hugging her.

"I'm so sorry dear…"

"Don't be I'm sorry that this has all happened…" she whispered. The older woman pulled back and wiped a few tears away and then looked to see Hermione's other hand being held by Fred. "So it's true." She said with a small smile.

"Is that okay? I wouldn't want to cause tension…" Hermione said.

"Too be honest I'm glad you chose Fred you can make him grow up a little bit." She said laughing before stepping aside for mr. Weasley. But instead of hugging her he sat down and every one stepped back to give space except for Fred.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Before I can say hello or that I'm so glad to have you back… I have to take your account of things. I'm the one they sent from the ministry they thought it best to send someone you knew considering the uh…" he looked around. "the vulgarity of some of Ron's crimes."

"No it wasn't Ro-."

"First." He said putting his hand up. "I need to know how much you remember before your attack."

"Everything…"

"I meant during the part where you were stabbed what can you remembered."

"well uhm… I remember ron coming out of nowhere, he seemed fine but then his eyes eclipsed over and he turned into this monster he started to throw me around but then he stopped his eyes normal again he screamed for me to run over and over again and I did to get the bag of potion Fred and I made… I put them into tiny vials to throw at him. but… I don't know I got scared and I tried to get into an old laundry chute before I could pull my self up ron was back, not our nice ron but Vlad the one controlling him. I got away for seconds by throwing a few bottles. I ran to the garden to hide and ambush ron, but he was right behind me. He threw me to the side, and I remember my ankle rolled and I fell." Her hand went to her head her eyes closing. "my head smacked against a bench… I can remember the crack it made…"

"Then what happened?"

"before I could get to my feet Vlad flipped me onto my back and he stabbed the knife into my shoulder I-I grabbed a vial and crashed it into his face but it one made him more angry.." she took a breath. "things get hazy from here. I remember seeing the knife come at me over and over again, me pleading for him to remember who he really was. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins… the blood running out of me… I felt cold. Very cold." She said with a distant look. "i remember freds arms around me but I couldn't feel them… I couldn't feel much of anything. But before I started to slip away I heard freds voice tell me not to go…" she took a deep breath before shaking her head. "and then nothing. There was nothing."

"that's all I need to know, but I will need your memories before that. Do I have permission?"

"oh yeah sure go ahead." She said. He placed his wand to her temple and retracted the memories he then banished them into a vial and then looked up at her with a smile.

"Hermione." he said as he hugged her. "Sorry about having to be an official." She smiled.

"its fine." She said waving him off.

"Well I do have to rush want to get these memories to the right people so we can get ron out of Azkaban." Hermione smiled and watched him leave she then turned her attention to everyone else who looked grave.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Are we alright?" harry chuckled. "Mione you've been through hell..."

"But I had a long sleep to cope with it." she said. "I'm fine in fact I was wondering when I could head home…"

"You can't not until the investigation is over the whole house is being swept for any remains of vlad." Ginny said.

"wait a minute…" Hermione said. "you two are in your uniform… I've missed school… oh god…" she looked to Fred. "Why didn't you tell me when I woke up!!!" she then turned to harry. "Is everything alright are you safe?"

"I'm fine nothing to report we've only been in term though for a few weeks." Harry said.

"well I need out of this hospital I'm missing precious hours of school."

"Hermione we know your secret…" Ginny said.

"Know what secret I have none." Hermione said.

"that you graduated way ahead of schedule but won't get your diploma until Ron and I do." Harry said.

"oh that secret." Hermione said. "look I stayed in school because I wanted to keep you and ron on task." Hermione said.

"We don't need that."

"Ron does." Hermione and mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

"so I can't go to school and I can't go to my house… I need to find a place to live." She said.

"you can always stay with us." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Just for a bit until I find a place of my own though. And I'm paying." Hermione said.

"You are not paying." She said.

"I am so I don't want charity."

"Hermione it's the least I can do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You can live with us." Fred said with a smile George nodding.

"No." mrs. Weasley said. "unless you two have already…"

"No no." Hermione said. "Nothing… just the occasional kiss." Hermione said.

"oh good I knew I could trust you to make at least one of my sons an honest man."

"honest man…" the title snapped her memory. "my grandfather Fred my grandfather has he been reached?" Fred froze. "what?" Hermione asked.

"uhm… well no one can really reach him he's some where in the world buried elbow deep in ruins." He said.

"oh but he's okay…"

"Should be, we have two people looking for him." Fred said.

"we?"

"Fred and i." George said. "We hired some searchers."

"the best." Fred said. "so we could find him. but uh its been a while but no grandfather as yet to speak."

"And trust me you won't, if he doesn't want to be found he won't be." She turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you mind finding out when I can get out of here… I uh feel like I've been in this bed to long… and oh my god I must look retched." She said turning to Fred.

"You look lovely like you went to sleep with make up on."

"partly thanks to me.. hogwarts grants us Saturday evenings off so we can come see you." Ginny said. "Look at your hands." She did and smiled at light pink nail polish. "I've been doing them so when you did wake up you would feel fabulous, well at least look it."

"Ginny that's very nice but did you cut my hair?"

"Oh no but I did brush it though… So did Fred, every day." Hermione smiled at him softly.

"Thank you." He smiled in response.

"Well we should be getting back to school." Ginny said pulling on harry's arm.

"We should?" he asked.

"Well uh you know classes and that thing… we have to do."

"thing?" harry asked.

"yeah you know that thing you told me about." Ginny said as she winked at Hermione and pulled harry out of the room.

"Oh oh right the the thing which is a uh… thing." Harry said nodding. "Well bye Hermione see you this Saturday!" with that the two disappeared and Hermione looked to Fred.

"what was that?" she asked.

"Ginny's influence on harry I believe." Fred said.

"I think its rubbed off on me as well I'll be heading back to the shop give you two some alone time." George leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Its great to have you back, and sorry about the you being dead comment before."

"No problem, I appreciate your honesty." He laughed as he backed away and disappeared into thin air with a loud pop. Before Fred could say anything his mother came in.

"When can I leave this place?" Hermione asked.

"A few hours. After they run some tests make sure your right as rain." She tapped Hermione's hand affectionately.

"what kind of tests?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see." Mrs. Weasley said. She then looked to Fred who gave his mother a look and she stood up. "Well if you pass those tests then I'll come and pick you up until then I'll get a room ready for you. Good bye dear and good luck." She kissed her forehead before heading out.

"Should I be worried no one wants to hang around me?" Hermione asked.

"I think they want to give us some alone time… So I could bring you up to speed on everything."

"did voldemort get killed?"

"sadly no."

"Damnit…" Hermione said making him laugh. She smiled at him.

"Hermione did you just make a joke."

"twenty minutes out of a comma and I guess you've already rubbed off on me." He chuckled. she started to sit all the way up and slide her feet over the edge.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I need to use the bathroom…" she said with a blush.

"Hermione you haven't walked in several months it might be a little difficult."

"Well yeah I was going to have you help me to that wheel chair there." She said pointing to the one in the corner. He suddenly stood up and wheeled it over.

"I kind of wanted to walk over to it stretch my legs."

"No stretching your legs not until the healer gives the ok to." He said as he lifted her up into his arms and set her down into the chair.

"You just did that to make your self manly." She said as she started to try and wheel herself but as she pushed against the wheels her arms wiggeled. "I uh think my arms are asleep…" Hermione said.

"your body is going to need time to catch up to your mind Miss granger." She looked to the side to see a tall young healer with green robes. He had bright emerald eyes and waved white hair. it was striking as he walked over to her. "Hi I'm Shawn White your healer." He said. "I'll be doing your tests to day, and wheeling you where every you need to go." He said wheeling her over to the bathroom.

"er thanks…" Hermione said shrugging at Fred who wanted to punch the healer in the face for a second time. He held open the door while she wheeled herself in.

"Oh hey arms are working!" she said happily.

"good job soon you'll be able to dance!" he said making her laugh as she shut the door. There was a long moment where Fred and Shawn stared at each other. Both waiting for the other to say something. "Look Mr. Weasley…."

"Fred." He corrected.

"Fred, I'm sorry I've been trying to convince you for the past few months to pull the plug on miss granger."

"You were a doctor you thought she wasn't going to pull through you were just trying to do your job." Fred was still mad at him, but for Hermione's sake he was going to stay positive.

"hey my legs are working as well." Hermione said walking out into the tension filled room.

"Already?" the healer asked walking over to her.

"I've always been a fast healer." She said.

"alright let's see how well you can walk." He put his arms out; he was readying himself to catch her. "Walk the distance to me." She only smiled as she easily did so.

"remarkable you must have good genes." He said.

"guess so, so can I leave this place yet?"

"let me just run some tests over you see if there's anything else needing healed and then you are free to go…" when he walked out Hermione looked to Fred he smiled at her gently.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She said to him.

"but you have to stay for those tests. We don't want you to leave only to then get sick… or get hurt… they also want to make sure that nothing mystical got transferred to you."

"that's probably a good idea." Hermione said softly as she looked down at her hands. "has my uh… dad been told of what happened to me?"

"Yeah… dad and mum went over to your house… he was pretty drunk."

"of course." Hermione said to herself. "did they just leave him like that?"

"No mum and dad stayed with him got him sober, and told him what happened to you… mum then said if he didn't clean up his act he was going to make sure he never saw you again."

"Don't think I'd mind that… where is he though in a bar somewhere?"

"No with the idea of losing you he had dad drive him to some… rehabilitation center… I guess muggle go to these people to get cleaned."

"get clean.. Not cleaned. It's a place that's controlled enough to keep an addict from getting involved with whatever their poison is…"

"He uh… wanted to see you when you got out, he says he can't come here they won't allow him to."

"I'll see him when he thinks he's better." Hermione said. In a way this sounded cold but in truth Hermione didn't want to throw off her father's potential recovery. "Do you think Ron will come to see me?" Fred looked to her. "Or do you think he's angry."

"If he is angry at you, then you don't need to see him." Fred said. "I still can't believe you want him free."

"it wasn't him Fred."

"You didn't see what he did to you."

"I was there remember?" she asked. "It wasn't his fault none of it is… it was all Vlad, and now that he's gone I'm beginning to remember things."

"Such as?"

"He didn't rape me." She said.

"We were all there…"

"he was close but Vlad he must have made me thought he had."

"you were shaking in fear."

"yes because he implanted me with the memory of him raping the first of my line.." she said. "Ron never did, things are becoming a lot clearer now… I hope he comes because I need to apologize to him…"

"Apologize?" Fred asked his anger rising. "we all thought he had killed you Hermione!!!"

"that wasn't him Fred!"

"You may forgive him but I won't."

"and I wouldn't expect you too." Fred spun around while Hermione slowly stood from the bed.

"Ronald?' she asked softly her eyes widened.


End file.
